The Moon Child: Dark Side Awakening
by purplerose69
Summary: A snake once tempted Eve. But what was more poisonous? Yui must come to realize every moon has a dark side. Every Eve is subject to her vice. When a King needs his Queen, the snake needs it's Eve. Temptation perhaps was the world's first poison, but the second? Snake or apple? Debatable. (M for sex/language) (Review for feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

**Part II**

 **The Moon Child: Dark Side Awakening**

* * *

 _Deadly was the world's first snake._

 _Tempted by its fruitful hand.  
And then there was the serpent of Chaos,  
Breaking down the pyramids land._

 _One serpent diva turned men to stone,_

 _Ruby eyes offend._

 _Reborn onto worlds again,  
Their rein has yet to end.  
And yet there always comes eclipse.  
A time a gone,  
A time a miss. _

_A new moon born,  
As snake bites tail,  
The Blood of the Moon Child,  
Weighted on a Demon King's Scale._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lacuna: Blank Space, Missing Part_

"I caught one." Kanato said.

"I would recommend not to let it bite you." Reiji was the last to walk over, spoke disdainfully, before he could get a glance at it.

"Are you certain it is not but a garden snake?" Laito looked at Kanato's find in the net.

"You all look like children catching bugs." Subaru scoffed.

"Who cares? Yui was literally felt up by that freak...if it was a demon snake looking for her I'm going to have his neck!" Ayato's green eyes stared down on it.

"I don't sense demonic power...this is useless." Shu walked away.

"I must admit...to think we've fallen victim again to another animal demon sneaking in and out..." Reiji scoffed.

"Oh yes, our cat hunt was similar. Beware those kittens again dear brother Subaru...I wouldn't go too near the bushes!" Laito smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Subaru glared at him.

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Yui standing behind them.

"Another demon snuck in and out of your room and I'm not about to let him off the hook." Ayato stepped forward.

"But what did it do?"

"Are you kidding me Pancake!? That thing slivered all over you – and goddamn if this Burai guy wants a fight I swear to god I'll-"

"Seemingly he got away...like I said, that demon, if it was one was not Burai...his snake form would likely be incomparable in size and I doubt his intention would be to –" Reiji coughed. "- with the young women who holds his only daughter's heart."

"Well then damn it, what now?" Subaru looked off to Kanato, who had already decapitated the obviously un-demonic garden snake.

"We hold no good ground to start a war over this." Reiji looked to Ayato.

Ayato groaned. He knew it true.

"I was curious..." Yui piped in. "Was there anything left from the man I ..." She coughed.

Ayato suddenly felt a bit of pride. "Are you telling me you want to drink from your kill?"

"Well – I am hungry...and I-"

"While one might argue that you would be best to hunt again for practice sake it's no doubt with our other reserves..." Reiji looked at her.

She blinked. Reserves. Like human blood was found in a cupboard. She couldn't deny the taste for it, the craving in her soul...or whatever she had, but this...it just...

"Let's go then Pancake. Not leaving you out of my sight for a minute."

She stared at him in the living quarters. He handed her a glass.

She hesitantly took a sip, the feelings of the blood rush coming back to her.

She felt the blood. A small part of her tasted it. Death. Vengeance. A part of her wondered if she'd ever recover from the past – from the Neko-vampires and what they had left of her. If they took something from her...she hated malice, but knowing this man would have left a girl dead...another girl if it hadn't been her... to probably rape or abuse...

She looked over to Ayato who was sitting on a sofa chair, his eyes impatiently eying the night sky.

He wasn't innocent either. Before...he was once preying on women the same way. The other brides...

But then...why did the brothers feel different? Why did she separate them in her mind, as if they were nothing like Osamu's group or how this man had been? As if they had changed?

Were they as noble as she saw them as? Or was she disillusioned?

Perhaps as disillusioned as she was. She wasn't pure. She'd lost that with her virginity. With her fangs. With the blood now on her hands. With the visions, she had of the looming church over her as she struck a sword into a demon vampire, whose eyes turned to cat eyes, and then to the empty ones of the dead man she'd left on her bed nights ago after she'd lured him as Reiji had shown her.

Nightmares? Or simple truths?

"What's the issue Pancake."

She caught his green ones in a stare. "All of this trouble...for me again and...I'm not sure it's worth it."

"Worth it?" Ayato had heard her say this speech before, one night at the Mukami's with Ruki. But something else held her words down now.

"I-I'm not a good vampire. I'm not a good...me. A good person anymore. I'm not sure what I am. I know you all told me to kill only the bad ones...but...aren't we all bad?"

Ayato wouldn't admit it aloud but he knew it. She wasn't the same Yui anymore. His father wanted her to remain human...somehow...partially...perhaps she was...however Reiji's serum had affected her turning was unknown to him. But he wasn't going to admit that to her. That even he had no clue how she'd remain pure as she hoped to be.

"Everyone is bad pancake. Hell your no angel...nor were you. Are you telling me you never told a lie? Ever?"

"Well...no but I-"

"Yea, so what you killed that guy...humans kill for food. We kill for food. There's no way around that. Plus, have you ever considered that your father killed us? All the time?"

She looked at him, and blinked blankly at him. As blunt as it had been, it was true. Her father had been, once, a vampire hunter. Strangely she'd blocked that part out, only associating her father with kind of death temporarily during Karlheinz's ruse. But some of what she'd seen that night was true. Her father killed Reiji's mother.

Although she'd once seen them as monsters, she'd also seen them protect her. Goodness suddenly seemed relative.

She set the wine glass down.

"Look, for now, let me do the hunting. Or at least us. If it helps, but seriously stop being so self-sympathizing... I'm going to stop these snake freaks from getting close again, but you need to watch out too. Don't be-"

She knew he was right. She was being short sighted. In a sense, she was in another position where her position effected there's – but then they were also part of it as well. She existed and they did. Both as equally a part of the Demon King's vendetta. Her own self-sympathy would do nothing for herself.

"I won't."

"Plus, you know nobody will take you seriously if you don't show a bit of backbone Pancake."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning those dumb students made a mistake going after you, but I mean, you do have the heart of a Founder Pancake, survived some Cat demon freaks and you stabbed my father... you are the future Mrs. Sakamaki so do yourself a favor and act like it a bit." Ayato's eyes grew keen. "Plus, I mean I love moaning passive you Yui, but frankly, the you that drank that guy's blood..."

Ayato grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pressing her back towards him, leaving no space between her hips and his. "It was kind of hot Pancake."

Repeatedly she questioned why Ayato's forward actions always took her off guard; the feeling of a something similar to a blush again, running into the growingly familiar feeling of his body against hers grounded her again.

"I don't know who I am..." She muttered.

"You're mine. So let's make sure you remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

_Parastin: to protect_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yui felt Ayato push her down onto the couch. It was an abrupt feeling – rarely did they do it in a place this open in the house.

His eyes peered at her greedily. "I don't care if you never kill another human Pancake, or you kill a million, you are all mine."

He pinned her wrists above the couch and planted a strong firm kiss on her lips – a kiss she could recognize blindfolded as Ayato's. With force, and with love; with possession and passion.

His lips moved to her neck where he undoubtable made a visible mark on her skin, raising whatever blood was sitting still in her veins to the top of her skin. Marks of possession. A kind of sucking that didn't need fangs.

She couldn't help but make an audible moan.

"Oh dear me, so public you two? Have you considered my invitation to allow me in your bedroom at least once before you two wed it off? Bringing this down to our living room makes me suspect you must have!"

Yui nearly jumped up, hitting Ayato's chest, as they both looked up to see Laito looking over them, with the sounds of the other brother's following.

"I told you she's mine. And who are you to interrupt yours truly and-"

"Interrupt? Ah, but I was only observing. I assure you I am not the lewd one here."

"And with the snake freak missing in action, I'd say we get on with our lives." Subaru pummeled through the front door, sick of the small digs the others had given him on their hunt.

"I will admit, it will be nice to go to school tomorrow knowing that nobody should or will challenge us again. They would be pathetically naïve to do so." Reiji peered over, as Yui sat up and pushed her shirt up back to where it should sit on her neck.

"Damn straight." Ayato affirmed.

"As long as we don't break our cover by being reckless." Shu said bluntly before disappearing to his choice of hangout in the parlour.

"However daft and vacant he seems..." Laito nodded, agreeing in the sentiment before his cat like eyes moved back to Yui and his brother. "I still hold my place in my offer. Yui, dear Lady Bitch, I promise you my only intent is to let you witness the splendor that is my brother and I when we are with our prey... even Subaru and Kou can vouch for my prowess in be-"

"Don't count me in on your scheming shit." Subaru crossed his arms and pushed the door into the hall open with force leaving.

"Ah, always so bitter." Laito shrugged. "Well either way, I stand always in offer of my services. Ta-ta until morning."

"No luck?" Ayato looked sharply to Reiji.

"No...no traces of a demon snake. Frankly I think whomever that was, wasn't quite acting within Burai's command."

"Do you think I care?"

"No, but if they are acting out of line, there is no reason we cannot destroy them without any looming retribution for killing one of his men. He has no heir. He has nothing to gain or lose but her." Reiji looked at Yui.

"I'm not going to let someone else just take me again."

"Perhaps not, but when it comes to Snake demons whose fangs do not take but give deadly and poisonous venom, and whose forms can sometimes expand to that of a dragon, one must not forget that until Burai passes on to whatever form of death he has found...which I still suspect was bestowed by our father somehow." Reiji sighed a bit before he took off his glasses. Within the presence of Yui it seemed strange to keep them on – everyone knew they were but false, the façade of his own being, the construction of his demeanor to be the smart and well-mannered, when beneath it all he saw parts of him that reminded him of his father. The parts of him that held private tutor sessions in the lounge which had never sufficed his lust.

"And I'm not going to let it happen again..." Ayato crossed his arms and looked dead on to Reiji. Reiji merely nodded.

"Well... If we're returning to school tomorrow... I think I need to rest." Yui stood up.

"I'll be there in a few moments."

"But Ayato-"

"Even if you are sleeping, nobody the hell else is getting into your bedroom."

She nodded and left.

"Don't run yourself too thinly... I suspect with time whomever comes for her or comes to confront us will reveal themselves plainly." Reiji turned to leave as well.

"Poison...do you think..."

"They wouldn't poison her there would be no point. As a matter of fact I've gotten to thinking about that..."

"What?"

"I'm the one of us who will be least susceptible to their fang. Perhaps you should all consider a bit of this in your morning tea or red wine...or crimson...whatever works best." He threw a small vial into Ayato's hands.

"Are you serious? We don't need your-"

"Be smart. Those demons can effect our brain, our blood, heart, feelings...a localized area on our body? While ones which stop the heart do not worry us, I would hate to see one of them bite us and convince us to do their bidding?"

Ayato scoffed. The idea of being forced into killing Yui...it brought back bitter memories of that fox demon's stupid ploys.

"Fine."

"It's a suggestion at the least, my King."

"Don't taunt your's truely."

"I'm not. As the matter stands you remain our king. Frankly be warry that your Diabolik blood might awaken again too... it perhaps might be the one thing we can use against Burai. Good night."

Ayato looked at the vial and put it in his jacket. He found his place in the chair across from Yui's bed and watched her as she slept. No snakes. No problem.

* * *

The next morning at school had come to provide the brothers with a series of easy days.

It wasn't much to say they had acquired themselves a new reputation – very few had pestered the Sakamakis before they had taken on the conglomerate of King. What was once a brotherhood of princes now was a group that hid the power of a King. The girls tended to wish themselves on even more them now, and the male vampires left pestered glances or passively walked in the other direction.

Those who sat with distaste knew well that the brothers may be inclined to take on some of their father's habits.

Another movement was formed. People seemed to respect Hitoshi who seemed to be the one of the few who accepted the Sakamaki brother's reign. To Hitoshi it was simple; the death of their father meant the survival of his father. What worried him was gone, and it seemed naive of him, especially after Isamu's idiot incident, to rebel. He saw no reason to get on their bad side.

Not to mention, Reiji had decided to publicly announced that should his family need anything the Sakamaki's would provide the Tanakawas what they needed within reason. Reiji knew well they owed something to his father, as for without that information they may not have found out who Kohakoto was.

It was interesting to say the least. The brothers had power without a doubt, and perhaps they had too seen the effects of it even in their teacher's eyes, but there was something to be said in it all.

Nobody wanted to cross the path of the man who killed the famous Karlheinz.

And dare someone touch a finger on their announced Lady of the house, they would too soon loose it, and likely their head as well.

* * *

Yui fell back onto her bed.

The rush of the sudden power she'd begun to see at school had changed her view of the brothers.

There was a kind of grace they held it in; tyrants perhaps, but at the same time they did not hold their peers like a mafia held it's payers.

And she had enticed Ayato to continue with his school, albeit the temptation of skipping did come to him a bit.  
However only a few days had passed since the event with the rumoured Snake Demon encounter and it seemed the brothers all kept a keen eye for her. Even when she thought Laito to be flirting with other girls, or Shu to be asleep by the stairs, it seemed she always caught their glance.

She silently knew she needed to find a way to protect herself. If she remained the glass doll in their possession, she knew she'd only cause more pain.

Her eyes grew heavy, and she knew Ayato would be in the room soon to watch her. She warned him that he was taking his day shifts too seriously, but to be blunt as always, he denied any need for his own sleep.

She wasn't sleeping much either. Knowing he was awake, she silently kept to herself, her mind keeping her from sleep. Always wondering how she could ease him of his guilt.

Now she sat on the bed, with her uniform still on, wondering if sleep would come to her tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

_Nonesuch: a person or thing without equal_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Ayato peered down at her.

She was sleeping. Finally.

Perhaps this time he would join her in bed. Surely no monster would come between them. Ever since a few days ago when he'd almost had her on the couch, it had seemed as if they had never really gotten the chance.

Now looking at her, with her uniform unbuttoned, surely her kilt could be removed in one quick motion.

The thought again of that snake, wrapped around her, as if to coil her in places to stimulate a response...

The idea of her moaning by the feeling of someone else...

He groaned in disgust.

It was hard to turn away from it.

Yui blinked once. The faded vision from her sleep came to focus, and she felt a moan escape her lips before she could even yawn.

A wet feeling between her thighs, moving, twisting around her core. She noticed her shirt was undone.  
She then saw Ayato's head between her thighs.

"Ayato!" She squealed.

"Don't tell me you don't like it."

"But I-"

"I'm taking back what's mine from that snake freak..."

"Ahh-but you-I never gave it away—"

"I don't want to hear anyone else make you moan Pancake."

Ayato pushed her hips up so her body was balanced on her upper back and began to push his tongue inside her further, tasting her, making her loose even more control.

She put the side of her hand near her mouth to muffle her moans and nearly bit her own hand – it felt so damn good.

He raised his brow at the effect. He twisted his grin playfully, and let her moan some more. The hot feeling raising inside of her. Her moans making him harder.

She blushed. She had missed this part of intimacy with Ayato –even without blood lust, any exchange of blood, there was a part of her that was lit aflame.

He caught her gaze and moved upwards, his torso pressing up against hers. She could feel him now, grinding up against her, his hard member against her core just beneath his boxers.

"I don't want you to ever moan like this for anyone else. I don't want anyone else to see you like this Pancake." He bared back his fangs and tasted her. His eyes lidded.

That mix. Yui. Her human blood on fire with vampire Founder blood. The smallest hint perhaps of his mother, but it was lost in Yui's mix. Her damn crimson cocktail.

The feeling of her fangs made her go a bit more crazy. She brushed her own. Tempted. She didn't want to ruin it with Blood Lust...but then, how could she not?

Her fangs reciprocated his, tasting him. The strange way it was with blood; sweet, and yet with every one of the brothers, their own taste, that just _was_ them. Ayato's though, the one she loved, always sent a shock of electricity through her; a mix of sweet wine and ...what else could she describe it as, as the taste of his own cologne? Like the way you recognized someone by scent, this was him. It made up him, strong, powerful, shocking and sometimes sweet.

You couldn't explain it to a human. She couldn't have explained it to her old self.

He broke away, not giving her any more of his crimson, and began to trace his fangs down her neck, leaving powerful kisses, and bruises, hickies, marks...he even traced the ones he had left the other night.

He put his hand between her thighs again, affirming that she was still waiting for him and he took his boxers off with one hand. Propping her hips up with a pillow that had somehow gotten lost in the mix of blankets, he teased her with his member.

He ached too for her, perhaps teasing himself, but he wanted to make sure she recalled this night vividly, pulling it out for as long as he could.

"Please..." She moaned.

It drove him wild when she demanded things of him; Yui having always been a bit passive...

So he pushed into her with one thrust, already feeling her clench around him, he got a bit bigger inside her.

Perhaps it was the position, but she already felt him close to her end, as if he couldn't carve any farther into her. His hips gyrated and she twitched again.

She pulled him down for a kiss, causing him to hold his own weight up by his arms, holding a push up position over her, as he grinded again, her hands now moving through his ruby locks.

He kept carving himself, until she felt him twitch. He'd already found her place, and finally she couldn't hold back any more.

"Ayatoo..." She moaned, feeling vibrations run through her as her body grew aflame from blood lust.

The sound of her voice and the way she shuddered against him, pressing her bare skin closer to his made him loose it.

Not concerned with the stage of the moon, for a new moon had passed, he too came, filling her before falling beside her to the bed.

"If anyone comes between us, I expect you to kill them as well." He whispered taking her in a sideways embrace.

She realized even now he worried of another demon sneaking into the room. She felt his warm body against hers and fell to sleep finally feeling as if she could worry less, knowing that he too was resting beside her.

* * *

"Finally break time." Ayato stretched his hands behind his neck.

"Is it really killing you to not skip class?" Yui asked.

"Are you kidding me? I mean it's fine and all but I really should be enjoying the perks of this a bit more." Ayato turned to her and suddenly pinned his hand to the side of the wall cornering her.

"Ah-well...it's just so that you can be a better..."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"You know."

"Say it." He said with a bit of a keen smile, into her ear.

"K-King." She said.

"And you know, as King, since I've had such a good run, I say next period can go on without me."

She held her tongue. He had been spending most nights up watching her room...except for last night but, maybe he could do it once?

She sighed.

"Ah Pancake, then let's go." Ayato tried to push her foreward.

"Wait-wait, Ayato I-"

"If I'm skipping you're coming with me Pancake..."

"I just need to use the bathroom-" She looked over to the girls bathroom.

"Fair enough." He leaned against the lockers.

She went inside and used a stall. It wasn't that she didnt want to skip- she didn't really. She prefered being as normal as she could, but Ayato was going through withdrawal.

And at the least, she owed him for what he'd done for her the last few nights.

Yui went to leave when she heard some girls enter.

 _"So what do you think of it? Do you think she's actually going to be the next Queen?"_

 _"He had like five wives didn't he? Whose to stop them from having a few?"_

 _"Which one of us would share a Sakamaki brother? Are you kidding me Bellina?"_

 _"Well she's like ex-human or something? Who actually converts humans anymore?"_

 _"You can't. That's a dead practice."_

 _"Well they did...plus what's so great about her?"_

 _"Who knows, but that Ayato really has her in his pocket."_

 _"Think he's the King?"_

 _"Who knows...maybe they all murdered Him..."_

Yui paused. It was clear they were gone...she left the room. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was going to be Queen one day?

She looked outside. Maybe she ought to ask Ayato more...

She opened for the door to leave and suddenly felt something pass over her foot. She looked down. Nothing. But it almost felt like...

A snake? She couldn't help but gasp a little and she noticed she'd caught Ayato's attention.

"What was that about?"

"I-I nothing...I just thought I felt something..."

"Felt what Pancake?"

"Well...something passed... over my foot...or...I-"

"See we're skipping! I'd investigate that damn place but I'm not about to break down the girls bathroom." Ayato took her hand and quickly pulled her along, through to the back forrest area, where there were a few lingering areas to sit at lunch.

"What are you-"

"Demon Snakes Yui. I swear to god if I catch one..."

Yui stumbled behind him just as the crowds began to leave for the next class. He was so worried...and while she was happy he didn't decide to barge into the girls bathroom...she kind of wished he would...just incase. Her eyes trailed the door behind her, and wondered if she'd imagined it?

She recalled this place. It was where Ayato got in a fight with Isamu. As crazy as he'd seemed at the time, stabbing Isamu, she'd come to see that many people covetted her and would come to challenge the brothers in a selfish and bloody rage.

Isamu had been twisted by the death of his father, by jealousy ... so maybe it wasnt completely his fault but... Ayato really did do a lot to keep her safe.

So now it was about time she found a way to stand up for herself.

"And now we're alone out here Pancake. Shit. I should have had you cook something for me at the home rec room again."

"But are you sure it was a snake? I may have just imagined it..."

"I don't really care...it's war out there Pancake...and I'm not going to let someone overstep."

Yui looked at him, now leaned up against a tree. He looked a bit distraught.

"Now what are we going to do?" Yui asked.

"I'm craving something...look I'm going to go grab us some food from the culinary room...don't move okay? And if anything happens I swear to god Pancake, teleport to me..."

"Why didn't we just go there?"

"Reiji. He knows things. Which reminds me, I want him to give you some of that hunters dust..."

She merely nodded. She knew it was true. She had no way of defending herself.

"I'm going to go now. I'll be back in legitimately 5 minutes, then we eat and maybe I'll take a drink of you too..." He flashed her a greedy grin.

"Ayato..." Her face felt warm, even if it wasn't. The idea of doing that out here...but then she'd actually been with Laito on the roof and Reiji in the library so...

She looked back and he was gone. Reiji had no right to tell Ayato not to do lewd things knowing what he spent his time doing...although he'd already finished most of the curriculum here...

It was crazy how just a month or two ago, Isamu was here getting beat by Ayato for crossing the line.  
Now the quietness of the grounds and the surrounding forest seemed calm. She looked up from where she sat beneath a tree and could just watch the leaves shift, breaking the spell of the moonlight above.

And then she felt it again.

Like a heavy breeze, she looked down to her foot and saw a deep green snake, with green eyes and a strange red colour around it's pupil. She sat still. If she teleported she could leave but she wondered...a snake bite...what would it do to her?

Venom? Would she die?

She only had one other option.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ineluctable: looming, inevitable_

 **Chapter 4**

"Get off me!"

Yui shrieked as she kicked the snake, a part of it's long body nudged back. She was surprised by its heavy weight. Perhaps this was not the best way of addressing this.

It seemed unfazed by her actions, merely looking at her with it's strange coloured deep eyes. A small hiss sound escaped its lips.

She questioned the quiet stare, as it seemed merely amused by her.

With a swift movement the snake darted towards her again.

She screamed shrilly as she shielded herself in preparation for the feeling of fangs.

She opened her eyes to see that the snake had been thrown across from her, and was now seated against the tree across from her, rather limp.

She squirmed back, pressed to the tree she had been sitting against.

Did she do that?

She blinked and looked up again.

The snake was now a man. His forest green hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and his hair was messily falling over his face, which was facing down from the blow.

His buttoned shirt was falling off a bit, and he wore an unbuttoned black vest over top.

His eyes looked up and met her with the same stare the snake had. Snide. Half lidded. Confident and even perhaps...playful?

"Ah, a Founder girl too...I forgot. I like a girl with a bit of spunk..." He smiled cockily, with a small wince.

"Get away!" Yui pressed herself knees to her chest, trying to retain the space between them.

"Fine, for now... but I won't promise to stay away. We can do it my way, or their way." He rose to the ground with a slight shrug.

She blinked. What did he mean? Who was he? Why was he so passive? Why wasn't he kidnapping her as the others had?

He stood up and jumped up moving up into the branches nimbly in one bound before disappearing into the night.

"Yui!" Ayato came over. "What happened?"

She stumbled. "I don't know..."

"Pancake what do you mean you don't know? Was it that snake? Where'd it go?"

"Oh dear don't tell me you've off and screwed up your good record? Out here? I suppose I should be thankful that you're not fighting another one of Yui's admirers or taking advantage of the vacant-" Reiji paced

"Reiji shut up." Ayato demanded.

Reiji assessed Yui's demeanor and adjusted his glasses. It was clear that truancy was not the only sin committed here. "What happened?"

"A snake demon. He just came here...and left." Yui stared at the tree.

"Well, what did he do?" Ayato asked. His hands were in fists, angry at himself. He left for _food._ Negligent? He longed to be care free as he had once been but knew he was being naïve. Care free he would never remain.

"Nothing...well...I threw him off me...kind of..." Yui wondered exactly what happened.

Ayato's brows rose, and Reiji's wide eyed gaze adjusted into a keen smile.

"Founders powers. Yui you do realize you have the heart of a women who by chance never quite enticed the capacity of her power as Founder don't you? In fact, I suspect she may not have known her mother well as she had died while Cordelia was young. Cordelia perhaps never had the knowledge of true power of that could have awakened in her. I suspect our father neglected to teach her as well, perhaps knowing she was fiery enough as it was. What exactly happened?"

"I kicked it away...and then I screamed when it came at me again and-"

"Scream? Did you perhaps cause any windows to break as you did before..."

"No...it just pushed him back against the tree...but-"

"Hmm...we'll have to see where this goes."

"What the hell did he say?" Ayato asked, his eyes wide with determination.

"He'd be back..." Yui wondered why. Besides the obvious he seemed more to be interested in flirting then taking her away like Osamu or the Neko-vampires had. "But-he didn't take me..."

"Then I'm going to be ready. That being said...I'm thinking we call off school until-"

"Now is that a truly tactical choice?" Reiji asked.

"Well Pancake?"

"Well...I thought I felt something slither over my foot near the girls bathroom..."

Reiji sighed. "Perverted snake demons? Well I must admit this is a different task from highly oversized Neko-vampire buffoons but ... I don't suppose one might agree to a temporary leave."

"On the other hand, we're going home." Ayato took her hand.

"Wait...one question...what did he appear to want?"

"My...attention...but he didn't kidnap me or anything...he said I could do this his way or their way..."

"Hmm...a rogue perhaps?" Reiji muttered.

Ayato pulled her along until they reached the limousine which appeared as if it had been waiting already.

"So we're leaving?" Laito asked.

"Truant as well?" Reiji raised a brow appearing behind Ayato and Yui.

"Does it matter?" Laito gave his sly smirk and sat in the limosine. It seemed the others were already present.

"Don't expect an excuse from me. The day is basically over anyway." Shu muttered with his earphones in.

"I won't. I suppose I can't complain that we are all the same page for once." Reiji gave up. "However I think we ought to discuss our options here..."

"What options?" Yui asked.

"You have some Snake Demon DNA in you, some founder and some human. And while founders are quite the empitome of all demon-hood, I don't doubt Burai gifted the damned Cordellia with a bit of him. If we are going to confront this head on we ought to consider our plan. I don't doubt being continuously taken off guard is something we want to uphold?"

"Was that a dig to your's truly?"

"No. But considering we have a rogue demon and we have not considered what his affinity is in terms of toxicity we ought to consider ourselves targets..."

"In English please?" Subaru scoffed.

"Venom. Not to mention their ability to sweet talk and entrance...or perhaps you forgot, we cannot kill them with our bite to run the risk of consuming their poison."

* * *

(( ** _Sorry for taking such a long time, life has been crazy lately. I'll be posting more often when I have time! Thanks for the reviews and support! Be Back Soon!))_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Accost: to confront_

 **Chapter 5**

"So what are you saying? We allow them to take her?" Subaru scoffed, back at the mansion.

"No. I'm saying consider what assets we have to deduce a way to confront them." Reiji adjusted his glasses. Nothing was clear right now.

"But why entice the Lady Bitch with a few surprise visits? His ways are not easily read. No true stealing of anything...sneaking in her bed and he never really even-" Laito playfully questioned it all.

"-Perhaps the goal was never to take her." Shu muttered.

Reiji raised a brow and looked at his brother. "Explain."

"Well you said it, he never did anything rash. If the goal is to either kill her or bring her to Burai, wouldn't convincing her to trust him be the best way?" Shu looked up a bit.

"And you think that _that_ was convincing her?" Reiji looked unmoved.

"Seducing her perhaps...but even then...knowing her...especially now that she is forever indebted to my dear brother...even I wished to partake-" Laito nodded a bit, with a cheshire smile.

"Please, we get it." Subaru scoffed.

"I suppose we ought to at least fancy the idea. However, I still quite don't see King Burai taking such a passive approach..." Reiji questioned the events in his mind again. "Again, I think you all ought to consider drinking the tea I made. Becoming more akin to poison's effects can help us- surprisingly I've found I've adapted and come to withstand some of my more potent elixirs now." The confident look Reiji wore well was now remerging onto his face.

"And if you poisoned us all now you _would_ be all the closer to the thrown that our father so gracefully left for Ayato..." Laito playfully jabbed.

"While I do have to withstand you all for the time being, let us recall our main priority _is_ our Lady..."

"Not the title of King, brother?" Laito tipped his hat up.

"Well yes, but while retaining power is important... I think we can all agree...she is the most valuable now."

* * *

"Please Ayato it wasn't your fault."

Ayato looked at her, a bit peeved. "This whole thing is stupid..."

Yui clutched onto the fabric of his hoodie by his hip. She looked up at him concerned. "I don't blame you Ayato...I actually wish I could have done more. I don't know who he is...or exactly what he wants but-"

Ayato looked distracted.

"What?"

Ayato quickly darted before answering her, as he took the lamp nearby and threw it across the room, shattering the mirror hanging across the way.

Yui's eyes remained wide, surprised by his sudden rash movement before she realized why he had done it.

The snake had returned. Had it been hiding on the lamp's stand?

Now it was limp in a pile of broken mirror and glass.

Ayato walked forward and took the snake by its neck. "I don't care if you bite me, just leave my Yui alone, or I'll cut off your head and tail with the damn Seraphim sword!"

"Please, don't bite him!" Yui clamored up off the bed.

In a moment the snake had become human again, and although Ayato would have preferred his size to his advantage, the jade haired man had about a half a foot to him.

However, his neck _was_ still being constrained. Ayato's grasp was a mere slight twitch from gouging his neck into blood.

"Fine, just let me go..." The man said, his eyes relaxed with a smirk.

Ayato hesitated to drop the beast, but he also wondered why his brothers were not upstairs yet after the crash. Yui was too open alone behind him.

"What is this?" Reiji approached, appearing as if on call.

The devilish man spoke. "My name is Sepsei. But you may call me Sep if you prefer." He seemed to shrug as if the last events were of little risk to him.

"Well it seems he is not the only visitor."

"Ah, they are here too I suppose." His head moved to the side, and his angled chin tilted up, His eyes, deep with a red aura...peering to them below lidded eyes and a slight keen smile.

"Ah, yes, it seems you snake demons prefer to make uncommon entrances ... windows ...forests ...ladies bathrooms I hear, and now being so civil as to knock on our door?" Reiji scoffed. "Tell me why he is alive?"

"I had a feeling. Yui was behind me. All I could imagine was-" Ayato merely looked to the window before regaining his confident composure. "But I had intended on wringing his neck and then perhaps taking his head with my sword for fucking around with Yui."

Reiji read what he had meant. The window was where the large neko-vampire had taken her before. He had been right to step back, leaving her out in the open behind him

They were already scarred from their mistakes.

Ayato perhaps most for the brother who once rarely admitted fault.

"I have already notified the Mukami's in case we need backup. However if they want to challenge us-"

"Just let me talk." Sepsei looked up at them. "Allow me to defend my position...I promise you my way is better than-"

"Oh what? Going into my Yui's bed?" Ayato looked down on him.

"Ah, so she's _yours?_ "

"And?"

"Ah, well I only assume she would be the one who would belong to the Vampire King- the heir to the long rein that killed all of my kind..." He seemed so calm and sure with his words – certain and confident. In some strange sureness and grace behind the strange demon eyes.

Ayato clenched his teeth.

"I don't belong to anyone. I chose to love Ayato." Yui finally spoke up.

"Love him? Oh that's interesting..." He seemed to give a bit of a laugh. "I like you already. And I think you'll like-"

"Enough talk. I think it's about time to make things clear as to what is going on here. I never took Burai for a fool, but this is quite the interesting situation." Reiji, who was about the same height took the man by the lapel of his neck. "And please no threats of bites, during the same time it would take to bite me, I'd already have distributed my own poison to you."

"Let's go Yui." Ayato looked to Yui with hardened eyes.

She nodded taking his hand to return to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

_exiguous: rare, limited_

 **Chapter 6**

"Ah join the party." Laito greeted his brother.

They looked ahead to three more intruders who seemed unsurprised at the sight of this man called "Sepsei".

"Sepsei we told you already, Burai entitled us to bring her to him. This was not part of the plan." A female spoke out first, she had nearly white blonde hair which faded to black at it's tips. Her straight hair parted from the middle with a bit of a lift and was held together near the arch of her back which pulled it into a long tail. Her eyes were a striking pale green as well. Her black off the shoulder black dress revealed a pair of deep green shorts under from a high slit that ran up the side. Black large holed fish net stalkings led down to a pair of black shoes.

"Ah, and yet look how close we are! Come now Bella, you ought to trust me as Burai does!"

"On the contrary, because of his position as Burai's coveted find I am not surprised by this inflammatory action. My only regret is having not convinced you myself of aligning to our plan." The man that spoke had a deep auburn coloured head of hair, and a pair of rectangle glasses. He wore a high-necked jacket that sat below his chin in a deep blue and kept his arms crossed. Although he had a short stature, something about him screamed undermined. His statement to "convince" sounded more like a threat to Sepsei, and did not pass over the brothers heads easily.

"As fun as it is for us to house our lovely enemies at our door, do you perhaps wish to inform us of your intent?" Laito raised a brow with his coy look.

"Oh, and here is your loose cannon back. If you intended on infiltration you poorly managed that. I doubt you want to start a war head on with us now do you?" Reiji pushed Sepsei forward.

"No need to be too harsh. No need for wars either." Sepsei turned around, still as calm as ever. Laito laughed a bit. He could see the way this man was: he was a wooer no doubt, like him. This would be interesting.

"War? With the proclaimed seven Sakamaki kings? Not quite our endgame." The auburn haired one shook his head. However his words did not hold any true fear.

"And no introductions...no manners at all..." Reiji challenged back.

"I'm not convinced we should be worried." Subaru scoffed.

"Only a sliver of Burai's army is here, and considering what we have to offer I would not dismiss us so easily." Yui felt a shiver down her spine as the final mystery man's voice seemed to hold some strange power. He was taller than the rest, with darker skin, and similar coloured eyes to the woman. His hair turned from black to a pale blonde, her reverse if possible. His hair tousled, but looked strong and silently handsome as well. He wore a one sleeved white jacket over his darker skin, and had almost seemed unimpressed, if not mute should he have not disrupted such a calm demeanor with such a powerful voice.

"And who is this army?" Kanato asked.

"Burai's finest." Bella smirked.

"So what's your play?" Shu sat up, seemingly unfazed.

"Well we proposition you to give her up now. To prevent such a war... I had honestly hoped to infiltrate from the shadows but apparently that wasn't in our fate." The short one with glasses, adjusted them, giving the brothers a dark stare which moved to Sepsei.

"As if." Ayato finally spoke. "You're on our turf."

"Plus I would reccommend to refrain from taking her against her will..." Reiji looked at the foursome. "Her scream knocked this fool down twice, do you really think as her founder powers grow you're really going to want to be pissing her off?"

"But she looks so tiny and cute." The blonde challenged.

"And you all don't look the least bit threatening either." Subaru scoffed.

"Care to bet?" She gave him an almost seductive smile.

"How about just that..." Sepsei stretched.

"Enough of your crap, just because Burai found you doesn't mean-" The one with glasses attempted to shut him up.

"Oh, trust me now Misceo..." Sepsei still had blood dripping down his arm, but seemed to akin himself with a confident and clever look again. "How about if we can convince her to join us, then we can take her back fair and square to take her spot as dear King Burai's heir?"

Ayato nearly laughed. "Hah, you think my Pancake is going to leave for you?"

Sepsei shrugged. "You call her Pancake? Do you take care of her too?"

"Of course I do." Ayato felt his anger begin to peak. Who did this nobody serpent demon think he was?

"I propose I could do better." Sepsei shrugged. He put his fingers through his jade pulled back hair, as he peered at her confidently.

"Want to bet?"

"I just did, if you all accept it."

"On the terms of how many days?" Reiji spoke again.

"Until the next full moon." The one with the glasses apparently named Misceo spoke. Somehow, he'd found his calm again.

"Ah, how fun the moon is to track the time...she is the true mistress of the night." Laito smirked. "But that is quite a while...is that enough of a wager?"

Ayato looked to Reiji. Their subtle exchange in glances seemed to approve their thoughts.

"Good luck." Ayato crossed his arms, refusing to hold a proper handshake for the bet.

"No-stop!"

The room fell silent as Yui suddenly spoke up. "I'm not something to wager on like a horse! I can't believe you'd agree to this? Why didn't you ask me?"

Ayato and the Sakamaki brothers looked a bit surprised by her reaction. Ayato's bright green eyes seemed most wide at her response.

"I wanted to protect you- there is no way they'll win." Ayato looked conflicted. "I just thought-"

"I just don't want this." Yui then disappeared, having left distraught and conflicted. Ayato wished to follow her to her room, where she'd probably teleported to, but his feet remained on the ground.

"So how about some names to our so fearful opponents?" Laito mused.

"That's Belladonna, and her twin brother Savide." Sep motioned over his shoulder. "And this is Misceo."

"So what poisons do you all expect to use on us to get us to hand her over? If a straight war isn't your game, I hope you don't take us all for fools. I know well the game of vibora demons." Reiji looked at the group. "Or perhaps you can explain why you yourself call yourself so fit to be our lady's provider?" He narrowed his eye to this green haired one. Something about him was off.

"I'm one of the last of my kind. Thanks to your father."

"Ah, so you _are_ a crimson snake demon?" Reiji's surprise left his face as quickly as it arrived.

"One bite from my venom and the human is a fountain, emptying every drop of blood onto the floor. What better way to provide for a hybrid as her?"

"What is he talking about?" Ayato asked.

Reiji looked at his brothers. "I'll explain later. In short our father eradicated a family of vibora demons whose poison dealt with blood because they were a threat to us, stealing our prey and even effecting us. Some of them, by reputation had the ability to change blood and at times poisoned our kind due to their nature. So this man claims to be the last one left."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note**: Just to clarify, the reason I am twisting and playing with some macabre stuff here with the Snake demons is: 1. If you think about it, the Sakamaki's and Yui's relationship is already somewhat disturbing – like it or not, vampirism is macabre, so these snake guys, as the demon race that seemingly "outdid" Karlheinz to some degree, must be somewhat worse in their nature than the bat clan & 2\. The only way to pit them as true enemies would be to create a vice in them bad enough that the brothers could not just dismiss the snake demons as a little threat, 3. I needed a way to present Sepsei as a rival to woo Yui.  
Anyway I digress..._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy._

* * *

 _Scallywag: to behave badly, but in a mischievous rather than destructive way_

 **Chapter 7**

"Do not pretend like you are all not here for a reason either. If he is a crimson vibora demon, I cant imagine you all are just here for fun." Reiji focused his attention on the group.

"Well that's no fun if we just tell you." Belladonna challenged.

"Given the nature of our bet, I agree and think it's best we allow you to find out yourselves. Although Sepsei here has misrouted our plan, I can see valor in where this may head. And if you really wish to keep your King a secret, I would not short hand us." Misceo scoffed.

"You don't know which one of us is King... don't bluff." Subaru shook his head.

"If you really must be difficult, I am already about to bet one of you deals with neurotoxins...something about the brain perhaps? I'm also nearly convinced one of you is probably on some terms with a Myotoxic venom...not to mention I'd be surprised if one of you does not carry a deadly poison on your tongue." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Call my bet or bluff but frankly we'll figure it out sooner or later."

"And what do you have, the powers of deduction?" Misceo looked darkly at Reiji.

"No, venoms are my forte. Or should I say herbal poisons. Do not think us all daft." Reiji challenged again.

"Oh, dear Reiji brother you always speak so highly of the rest of us..." Laito made a short laugh through his nose.

"And how do you really think you're going to steal Yui from me?" Ayato challenged, irritated that because of these idiots Yui was now angry with him. "Because so far, I'm not impressed."

"Ah, if any one of you wishes to take a bet, I bet he's the King." Sepsei bent forward and leaned in, staring right at Ayato, his hands casually in his pockets. While his cheek was still scarred with blood, his slight smile was all so playfully challenging.

"And if you do bet on it, it would take all but one minute to persuade you otherwise." Shu was sick of the games, tired of this backwards-forward threatening. "Now if you're done, I think I want to leave."

"I agree...if you refuse to give us any clue as to your tactics...as obviously poor as they may have been before, I think I have enough understanding." Reiji turned away.

"Suit yourself." The stoic Savide's voice seemed to rumble through the air, as if to put it as eloquently as "the end" comes to the end of a fairy tale.

"Oh perhaps we will. Twas fun meeting you all...I don't doubt it will be just as fun when we meet again." Laito tipped his hat, and gave them a devious look.

With that the strange Vibora group departed, disappearing into the night as quickly as they came.

"Why didn't we just kill them there?" Subaru scoffed.

"Because, Vibora demons are not ones you just enter in battle with without knowing what poisons their tongues hold." Reiji said cooly. "Our fault in the last battle with them, one our father even faltered slightly, was the that King Burai's tongue is one of many vibora languages. His ability to aquire the poisons of more than one family of snake demon is questionable but something we cannot be undermined by. Like I said, take a bit of poison in your tea or your blood and perhaps we can withstand some of their power."

"I don't like playing passive either...but dear brother has a point." Laito shrugged. "Is it not true they do have a persuasive tongue?"

"Yes. Some have said their eyes have a strange glow...the same way we can entrance our prey, they can persuade their pray into their grasp. What one might call the myth of snakes to be hypnotic is no doubt derived from the Vibora clan. Luckily the more aware you are of their power the more likely you are to be able to resist it. Now Ayato I do suggest you make sure Yui understands we did this only on the terms to play it safe – once we deduce their venom we can strike to their weaknesses..."

"He already left." Shu said, bluntly.

"Good. This isn't just a war of blood this time..."

* * *

"And what the hell was that?" Misceo looked to Sepsei with scorn.

"Simple. I wanted to test the waters."

"But we had planned to infiltrate them. Now they know we are here, all because we had to pick you up to make sure that the only last Crimson snake didn't get chewed to pieces by the heirs to Karlheinz..." He stood up, too irritated to sit.

"Did it matter?"

"How do you suggest we get close when they expect us?"

"I was planning on surprise."

"And how far did that get you?" Misceo, however shorter in stature, seemed to hold the most knowledge of them all.

"Oh come now, surprise can be fun. I think it would be fun to disrupt that dark haired one's preconception of us...I hate to think I'm an open book." Belladonna looked over at them. While she was playfully entrancing at times, her serious tones reminded them never to quite undermine her.

"See, she gets it? We have the power of his tongue too? We can go incognito. Blend in. Surprise them and pretend or at least try to be her friend..." Sepsei shrugged. "Burai wants her, so if we can avoid killing her then why not?"

"Well it was terribly easy getting her to explode on that one brother for treating her like a good..." Misceo sighed, messaging his brow. "And do you really think I can't see what you're doing?"

"No." Sepsei pushed himself up from his leaned position on the door frame. "But Burai already likes that I'm the last orphan of my kind, if I can get her to like me too well, I'll take on the role of King should he offer it."

"I still think we should have brought more of us." Savide's voice held persuasion that they all had to wince to resist.

"If surprise is our game now then maybe we will dear brother." Bella shrugged.

"So what's the strategy? Shadows and persuasion?" Misceo sat down again on his sofa chair, with a book in hand.

"I have a few ideas."


	8. Chapter 8

_Impish:_ to be mischievous for fun

 **Chapter 8**

"Pancake, what the hell." Ayato appeared behind her. His sudden presence surprised her. She had previously been standing near her balcony window silently, mulling over the nights events.

"I-I'm not happy like this...why did you agree?"

"Because they won't win this way. We're not going to cause anymore big fights right now...not when Burai is the demon King...he holds too much power now that there are no founders to keep him in check. Plus, like that freak is ever going to convince you to go with them? How could they?"

Yui mulled over this silently. "What if...what if they hurt you ...or the others...I don't want you all to fuss over my life again. I'm not worth that."

"If it comes down to us or you, choose you. But we're not going to let that happen. Once Reiji figures out what the hell they are hiding or whatever that venom crap is they have, then we'll just kill em off." Ayato shrugged. "Like they really can get by us. Look at what that idiot green haired guy managed..."

"I just don't like it...and my powers? Was Reiji serious?"

"Who knows. I don't know if he said that to get them to screw off or not...you can bug him about it later...but did you really think I'd let them win?"

"I'm still being treated like a bet...or a prize Ayato...I should just be able to choose..."

"And you will...when they find out that you can't be persuaded. Like they'll take no for an answer anyway? At least now we can find the best way to destroy em all first..."

"It's kind of strange...they seem ... almost too nice about it all."

"Yea, I don't like how comfortable that one seems around you." Ayato recalled his strange eyes. Blood venom huh? Still...if it was bleeding out, perhaps it might affect them, but they really couldn't die from blood loss...unless of course they had no way to replenish it...I mean if it was a fast blood loss? They're healing mechanisms were not just blood clotting...their skin self-repaired the way most demons did. So what good was this guy anyway to a fight against them? Reiji probably knew. Ayato was starting to get a bit peeved by how much Reiji always knew. He wasn't really a fan of being out done.

"I don't either...but he doesn't seem to want to hurt me-"

"Of course they don't Pancake. Sounds like ol'Burai wants you to take over his side of things...maybe. I don't know how much of my mother was really Snake Demon...the founder blood took over and she undoubtedly was more Vampire. We've always been the strongest race- the most dominant blood line in a Founder vampire...I don't remember her ever biting someone to inject venom...god it's all so dumb." Ayato shook his head, his red locks tussling over his forehead a bit.

"Why do I kind of feel like a mutt..." Yui looked to her hands.

"A what?"

"A mutt...like a dog that is so many mix of breeds people just call it a mutt."

"Well surprise, we know what you are we just don't know what that means. Plus, forget all this shit... I didn't sign us up for this just to see if they'd win. You're mine. That's that." Ayato pulled her into him, the smell of her vampire blood, sitting still beneath her pale skin, and her soft floral smelling hair made him all the surer he'd covet what was his.

And for a while she accepted it. His strong arms told her every time she wasn't just blood any more. Ayato needed her as she needed him. Even though he had his brothers, she seemed the only one who was outwardly affectionate to and frankly he had never seemed to get that from his mother.  
She had her heart, but nothing but a bit of blood had come with it.

And while his arms felt so safe, she wondered if snake demons were as devious and slithery as all snake lore made them sound. She knew Ayato would protect her...just this time she didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Of course, the next morning nobody had really expected what they saw.

Sitting on a bench just outside the gates of their school were Sepsei and Savide, who seemed to be attracting some serious attention.

"Do you think you'll be allowed on the property?" Reiji disrupted their nuances, acting like casual vampires might, attracting both male and female attention from what was a curious crowd.

"Perhaps not, but Savide here can be quite persuasive."

The silent Savide looked at them, his long ponytail down the back of his neck was just noticeable now. His slightly curled mop of brown coarse hair seemed to smoothen as it turned to his sisters golden platinum blonde.

"Oh good, a charmer now? Please someone get me a flute." Laito teased. Although he was a little impressed by how many of his fellow classmates were lingering around the mellow stoic man.

"A pungi actually." Savide's voice echoed in a way that range true to Sepsei's notion. Reiji knew this meant one thing; Savide's venom would allow him to be able to persuade someone by will, with the combination of his voice alone. Perhaps the most aligning to the idea of the hypnotic snake lore...but also the most dangerous considering this man was likely powerful in his abilities considering he was one of Burai's best.

"Oh, don't be a braggart. You two don't belong here! Get out!" Subaru scoffed angrily.

"So the Kings want to start a war with Burai's kind do they?" Sepsei got up and stretched.

"Don't play this game. We're telling you to leave. I don't want you anywhere near-" Ayato stepped forward to challenge him.

"Please just leave us alone." Yui declared, causing everyone to hush.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Sepsei's eyes looked slightly challenging and deliberately knowledgeable. He too was surprised by her ability to take over their conversation. Still they remained all too coy. It dug into her in the wrong way. It was like a danger masked in a playful facade.

The Sakamaki's were always smug in their ability to hold power over her...for a long time she was submissive, but with this man, it was a more dangerous and coy look that made her question his actions.

"Y-yes..."

"Hmm...well I can't promise we'll be too far away but I'm quite content with departing for now. Too bad...if we were just let onto the property I suppose we could have avoided alternatives."

"Even if you decide to persuade the Dean of this place I can promise you we hold more power." Reiji did not blink once at Sepsei's threat.

"Oh we are not waging a war quite yet either. Don't misinterpret my words. Relax, no worries." Sepsei's casual persona seemed to take full control – as if nothing he ever said or did was completely serious.

And with that the two left.

"They do love to make an entrance." Shu added.

"Perhaps not what I expected for snakes that once hid in shadows." Laito was amused.

They noticed the sudden odd looks and whispers from their classmates. Reiji happened to over hear a girl whisper to her friend about how at least the Vibroa demons were hot.

"Oh yes, truly handsome gentlemen, until they convince you to perhaps kill yourself with a silver sword with their silver tongue, or perhaps bite you and let your blood drain out of your orifices...of course that is after the riveting intercourse, but don't let me tell you what to do." Reiji pressed his glasses up on his nose and walked away.

"Oh come dear Reiji doesn't intercourse with a dominatrix Vibora demon sound a bit fun?" Laito teased and followed.

"Let's go." Ayato took Yui's arm and pulled her out of the crowd. She was still a bit stunned from the whole thing.

She swore she heard someone say that it was all her fault. She'd also heard someone say _: There she goes, the Sakamaki pet_.

"I'm kind of impressed Pancake. Although I don't think he's gonna stay away."

She blinked and looked at Ayato. "I-I just don't want the school to get involved. People hate me already."

"Fuck what they think. You will be the known as Vampire Queen one day, so let them believe what they want." Ayato sat down on the chair next to her in the empty class.

She nodded and realized the sentiment of what he said – she would be married to Ayato. It had all happened so quick she'd forgotten about his true status for a while...and hers. It was a mix of a romantic rush with the own fear of the title. And he said it so plainly it was as if the notion of them marrying was second nature. And he said it so casually it nearly made her feel like she was to blush.

He was probably older than she was. She was only turning seventeen in human years.

"Which reminds me, we gotta talk to Reiji about some kind of snake repellent for you...I don't trust those freaks."


	9. Chapter 9

Perfidious: Deceitful

 **Chapter 9**

"That went well." Savide looked to Sepsei. A string of sarcasm doused his words.

"Oh, come now, it could have gone much worse. However, the way the guy with the glasses acts...Kingly perhaps?" Sepsei leaned against a nearby pole, tilting his head playfully.

"Perhaps."

"Not to mention...she really surprises me."

"We are here to recruit her on the terms she takes over for Lord and King Burai. Do not forget she is not for you."

"Oh Savide, always to the point. Your sounding a bit like Misceo..."

"You did not always know me." Savide's stoic appearance solidified every word, and yet Savide marveled at the idea of seeing him seducing a woman...perhaps acting much less indifferent, and much more like his sister, would be amusing at the least. Having been the most recent addition to Burai's chosen few, he was still negotiating his allies.

"And while this is true... I'm still going to claim that it went well. I just need a _bit_ of time alone with Miss Yui...if she'd depart from her companion for a moment..." Sepsei ran his hand through his deep green hair, the small pony tail followed. That's when he heard them.

Girl chatter. The smell of Vampires returned to the air.

"Tell me, what do you two know about the Sakamaki Kings?"

Two lingering school girls just inside the gates were quieted by his demand.

"Reiji told us not to speak to you." The one gave a slightly snide, yet complacent remark. Sepsei wondered why this one of the brothers seemed to be so highly revered.

"And do you follow his words as a Kingly truth?"

The girls hesitated. "He is one of the Sakamakis. Why should we trust a Vibora?"

Savide moved to step in, tempting the use of his power, when Sepsei stopped him. "Well us, being the close companions we are to _Demon King Burai_ , might suggest that going against the demands of the Demon King, which would be to comply to us, _could be_ , perhaps, even more dangerous than the lovely six-fecta of Vampire Kings you have all acquired? Just a thought though." He shrugged. His words would never hold the same physical venom of Savide's, still were convincing in all suggestion. He was a sly one – the only way he could be as one of the last of his breed.

"They are our Kings. We...comply somewhat. They're stronger than us. Founder blood in some of them. The brothers have always run the school..." She hesitated to speak.

"Ah, and then what about that girl?" Savide spoke up and the two both twitched their head to his direction, suddenly more aware of his presence by word alone.

"Oh...well _she_ is the Sakamaki pet."

"Pet?" Sepsei was interested.

"They've always had a blood bank, a few of them made it to the school...but then this girl actually managed to go from dinner to our new Queen or something."

"But she keeps bringing in new demons to our school...not to mention that she's attached to Ayato's hip."

Sepsei noticed how once he had the ball rolling the girls were more than willing to talk.

"Oh, but I heard she had it in with all of the brothers before she landed on him." The vampire girl seemed almost unaware of Sepsei and Savide's presence, speaking to her friend.

"Well he did almost kill a fellow student when he got too close to her..."

"Oh yea, Isamu...don't tell me you two are going to be another pair of demons she's going to drag in to ruin our lives?" The one girl boldly asked.

"Nah, we don't ruin lives. I'd argue I make them better." Sepsei gave them a coy glance.

"Then if that's true... don't tell Reiji or the others what we said. We all want a chance at Queen if that ex-human doesn't get it..."

"Lips are sealed." Sepsei smirked. The girls walked off.

"They have no clue about her legacy as a human breed of Vampire Founder. All the rumors about her blood and Karlheinz's plans, and these young vampires are ignorant. She will be their Queen, won't she?" Savide inquired, seemingly surprised by their naive perspective of Yui's appearance.

"I'm sure the brothers would all choose her too...didn't you hear? She may have _had it in_ with all the Brothers."

"That is all you got from that?" Savide, a seducer himself, was surprised by Sepsei's one mindedness for someone who would do good to impress Burai and just bring her to him untouched.

"No, but part of it. What it does tell me is that we we need to get on the inside of that place."

* * *

Yui had heard a few people talk about the "two strange vibora demons" outside the gate throughout class and, frankly, she felt a bit strange about it.

For an attack they had been terribly passive.

She hadn't seen them all day. Ayato and the brothers were always close by but, not only did it seem like the other vampires were suspicious of her too now, but they also seemed curious as to what their appearance meant.

Suddenly it felt like a part of her dirty laundry was out to dry –she'd prefer if people didn't know that she was now being pursued by another kind of demon. Too many eyes.

And, now Ayato was paranoid. Possessive. And she couldn't help but notice everyone's eyes at their resent affection. Now it was much harder to ignore. He'd been shadowing her nearly all the time.

She never expected to become such a side-show.

She left class to use the bathroom, hoping for a quiet moment for thirty seconds in her day.

She heard girls speaking on the inside just beyond the door about the Vibora demons and knew there wouldn't be a break for her here either. She bit her lip and went in.

"Oh, look who it is." A girl with long black hair that faded to silver white turned to her.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom..." Yui muttered.

"No, no come on, you're the one giving us all this grief with these other demon clans popping up at our school." A girl with almost ash brown hair prodded.

Yui bit the inside of her cheek. These girls were stunning Vampiresses. Their presence was intimidating enough.

"Mhm...the Sakamaki brothers never brought this kind of stuff here before...and then of course you never leave us a chance to even approach them now they've got such an eye on you." Said a deep blue haired girl with short edgy hair.

"I heard even Reiji has been taking less tutor sessions...some say its studying for King, but I'm not sure."

"Not to mention Ayato. What claim do you have on him?" The black-haired girls piercing eyes made her stomach drop.

"He's my boyfriend..."

"Is he King?"

"I'm not saying."

"What makes you worth it? All the hype about your blood...the last Founder heart..." She seemed to focus in on her. Watching her like prey.

Yui blinked. She wasn't prey. Not anymore.

"I didn't choose my path...but Ayato found me...and I'm going to miss class so I'm leaving."

Yui escaped out of the bathroom.

"Thana, good job scaring her."

The black haired girl gave a dark glare to the blue haired girl. "Scare her? Good. I had my eye on Ayato for years."

"We all want the Sakamaki brothers...that's old news."

"Is it? I don't care who she is, or what she claims to possess but she's just a muddled half human. I'll get back what I want."

"Watch it Thana, you see how those boys react to people hurting her..." The dark ash brown hair said meekly.

"Yea, well I'm a girl and I'm worth my own in persuasion. Not to mention, if I have it my way, I'll get the whole school convinced she's better in than out. Even if the brothers have say about it, if everyone hates her then she'll have to leave."

"That won't be hard...the whole school thinks all she does is drop new demon clans on us."

"Exactly...plus, if another boy or brother plays with her I'll catch it first. I've seen how some of them look at her. If they take bait, and I see it, I'll just make sure Ayato hears about it."

"And if that doesn't work?" The skeptical blue haired girl kept her brow raised.

"Who knows. Brute force? Scare her? Poison her? We're all vampires here, but none of us are completely immortal."

"Thana..."

"Oh don't scold me. Just let me be. I want to fix my hair anyway."

"You'll miss class..."

"Screw class." Thana took her dark locks into her fingers and brushed them in the mirror.

The other two seemingly left.

She looked at herself again. She'd get her way.

 _"Amusing...while I'm not about to complain about messing with those boys, you sure dislike her don't you?"_

Thana blinked. Did someone speak? A male voice rang through the bathroom.

"Don't screw with me. Which one of you pervs was hiding in here?" She turned around, her eyes flashing with anger.

 _"Screw with you? Was that an invitation?"_

Thana pushed open each bathroom stall and found nobody. "What do you want?"

 _"Well...like it or not she will be the Queen of you one day..."_

Shut up and just show yourself!" Thana was very peeved.

 _"Oh, darling the truth does hurt. I suppose we couldn't persuade you to stay away from her could we?"_

"Are you kidding me? I had dibs on the Sakamaki boy from the get go. Plus nobody likes her, I'm doing her a damn favor. Not to mention...whoever you ...or you two...are there's not a damn thing to do about it. I'll be a hero for bringing normality back to this place. Humans and Vampires don't mix."

 _"Oh, but it did. She's a bit vibora too so I hear..."_

Thana stepped back, bumping her leg into the sink. "How..."

 _"Now are you positive you don't want to stay away from her?"_

"Fuck that, you're just messing with me."

 _"Ssss-sucks. I suppose we'll have to persuade you the hard way."_

Thana finally felt something crawling up her leg and looked down to see a black demon snake tightening it's grasp around her thigh before perforating her white skin.

 ** _"Sleep."_**

"Good job there Savide. Did you like my triple entendre?"

"I didn't notice." Savide was stoic as ever, as he turned back into his human form.

" _Persuade_ her the _hard_ way? Don't you get it..." Sepsei combed his deep green locks that fell from his short ponytail back with his fingers.

"I'm still not convinced." Savide held the limp girl in his arms.

"We persuade this miss to stay away and the Yui girl is more our's than ever: it's a Devil's advocate play. Then again if this miss does really do what you tell her to...we could take that to its own advantage. As for the _hard_ part... I'm sure your creative...if I had your skills I'd have some good fun..." Sepsei leaned onto the sink, his confidence subdued itself as he gave Sepsei a daring look.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry for such a delay in chapter writing. I'm so busy now and my mind is always flipping between my stories (all unfinished...I have a problem, I know...). I finally found some time to work them out so I'll try to keep updating! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Warning...some dark M-rated stuff ahead.

* * *

 ** _Muckrake: to search out and expose_**

 **Chapter 10:**

Thana blinked. "Where am I?"

" _Be quiet_."

Thana nodded. Surprised by her own obedience she clenched her fist. She saw his pale green eyes contrasting his dark skin, and noticed a strangely subdued malice in them.

" _Tell me the truth,_ do you really wish to harm Lady Yui?"

Her mouth moved. "I wouldn't care if she dies."

" _Why_?"

"I want Ayato. He was mine. I derserve to be a Sakamaki Queen."

" _And you'd kill the prodigy to which King Burai's daughters heart resides_? All for your own gain..." Savide was leaning against a window. They seemed like they were in some closed dark abandoned classroom. His question was nonchalant but she found herself no restraint to answer.

"Yes." She bit down on her lip.

"My poison makes you do what I say. A version of venom that affects how your neurons and brain responds to my voice. My persuasiveness is alone one of the few reasons why my sister and I are so reputable under Burai. I always get what I want...a hypnotic plague one might say." Savide rose. She was seeing the details in this man. The same one on the bench earlier, whom left a snake bitten mark on her thigh. Irritated by the Burai demon's approach; as if she was some human prey, she was stuck as she was.

"But the boring part of that is I'm never quite satisfied with anything truly passive, as passive as all my victims become... Now, I could tell you not to go near her. And you probably wouldn't...at least until my venom runs its course, but then we can't be sure you wouldn't try later."

Thana's eyes widened as she tried to push herself up, on what seemed to be a small couch, possibly one that had once resided in their lounge now retired to this abandoned room.

" _Silence_ speaks volumes."

His voice seemed to hold so much power and yet was never a king's call. Savide looked at the girl. Perhaps it would be amusing to send her off on an errand to attempt to confess to the Ayato Sakamaki brother or cause some drama, or perhaps it remained better to just be-rid of her and tell her to kill herself in the name of her love for him with a silver dagger...

Perhaps Sepsei was right in dragging this out. Their seemingly passive approach may rely on it.

"She is our Queen as well...or will be...and you can clean up the Sakamaki blood later if you still wish to...but for now let me teach you the reality that you will succumb to." He pushed himself off the wall and approached her.

"It's her fault." Thana scoffed.

"No. It is yours for thinking you could destroy her. Bare your fangs all you want, I will show you why the Vibora is still a stronger clan. _You will not ever consider her, or touch her after this_. _If you do, silver will burn your soul._ "

Something flashed in Thana's eyes. Like his words were a binding weight. "What are you-"

" _Stay still._ And tell me this, why are all vampires so pompous when it is as easy to subdue them as humans are to bite?" He had now pinned her down, Thana's body frozen like ice. Immobilized by command.

Her face coiled into a bitter look. Savide knew it well. He and his sister were infamous for getting what they wanted from the opposing sex – in combat or not, it was easy to decree information when you could control someone to some extent. His long-standing look of mildness had come from years of achieving his own satisfaction and result – that was not to say that he didn't find it amusing.

His hand groped her breast and he saw the first reaction. Pleasure mixed with pain created the strongest bind of his venom's word.

" _Should you step too close to her your skin will burn."_ His vibora eyes glowed near yellow.

Thana felt his hand like hot coals to her skin; while vampires never burned in sun, it was always said the feeling of silver felt like a devil's fire.

 _Should you think of her too hard, my image will haunt you."_

His fangs played against her vampire skin, he looked dangerous for once, and his voice was strong with his persuasive nature. A full bite out of a vampire's neck and one could call this a day.

 _Should you think of him, you will only think of me_." His voice however cool, was made to engrave stone.

Savide approached her core, his tongue delegating the feeling of ecstasy between her thighs. Trapped and immobilized, it found its way beneath panties feeling the dexterity of a vibora tongue. Reaching farther than any other vampires had within her before, it created a shiver of pleasure. Her jaw locked, in restraint from a moan.

 _"_ _You are terribly wet."_

Mixed in her range of emotions; skin of fire, trapped and near consumed, Savide had already managed to hypnotise her. The poison of his making had affected her mind.

He did not wait a moment more to take his member from beneath his black pants, his white one shouldered jacket contrasting the darkness around them. With a sure thrust the vibora demon caused a sharp groan to escape her mouth. The man was well endowed and well versed. As her mind wondered of thoughts of her previous claims; of Yui and her wish for a chance with the brother, she was left in a strange state of both pleasure and pain by his venomous curse alone.

Turned over so he was now behind her. Savide could hear the restraint in her voice.

His rhythmic thrusts, and circled motions caused her to shiver as a thought of vampire pride left a taste of disgust to be intermingling with another demonic race. Savide, however conscious of where she was waited until she was on the brink of release, fastening his pace, all to stop at the one crucial moment that it truly mattered.

" _You will get no release until I allow it, and you will walk out of here as if nothing happened."_ His vibora fangs, longer than a vampire's left another deep bite into her shoulder and he finally allowed her the pleasure that was building, none too late to release himself.

Moments later Thana left the room to an otherwise vacant hallway of the school, as if her encounter was nothing but a dream. Savide already absent from the premises.

Little did they both know, someone had witnessed a piece of the exchange. Laito, however less known than his brother Ayato for his truancy, had suspected the vibora's of some action today after seeing how alike they perhaps were.

Upon his walk in abandoned quarters, places he'd taken previous blood banks, he'd heard some of the noise. Perhaps it was also Laito had an ear for specific sounds of a specific sort.

* * *

Yui and the others had just gotten out of their last class. She bit her lip as she fearfully wondered if Thana and the other girls would haunt her again, but instead she only received a slightly irritated look away from the raven-haired vampiress.

Irritation...or was it something else? Pain?

"What's got your face all scrunched up Pancake?" Ayato appeared beside her.

"Nothing...it's just...I thought that..."

For a moment, as if to test fate, Thana looked at the pair. All at once, all she could recall, thinking of Ayato, his face was burned into her thoughts, replaced with Savide. The sting of the poison, and the mix of contempt, instead of wishing for Ayato's embrace was left the feeling of Savide's hands on her skin and tongue below. As if to hide her anguish and pleasure, Thana left, slamming her locker shut and storming off.

"What was that?" Ayato looked lost.

"I can answer that...perhaps sooner than later... _limousine_?" Laito appeared behind Ayato and Yui and tipped his hat.

"What the hell happened today that I missed?"

The three transported to the limo.

"I don't know what it does matter but-" Laito began.

"Why are we all so excited to leave, perchance, today?" Reiji entered the limo from the door. Kanato and Subaru followed with Shu lingering behind.

"Ignore Reiji...what was it?" Ayato asked, his arm around Yui's back.

"That tall dark and mysterious one...he's quite the persuasive philanderer I'm afraid. A seducer in disguise."

Yui blinked, unsure of what he meant.

"If he is the kind that is persuasive what exactly deems him persuasive for a vibora?" Reiji prodded.

"His words by most...perhaps? Second his body? You tell me, dear brother, since you have studied them?" Laito tilted his head, staring now at Reiji.

"Venom by first. Words by second likely. But who was this girl?"

"Thana." Ayato said before Yui could. "She's terribly irritating. I got sick of her pestering me."

"Oh?" Reiji raised a brow. He looked to Yui.

"She's no doubt infatuated with my dear brother." Laito smirked.

Yui finally got her words in. "She...and some other girls cornered me in the bathroom today. She wanted to know if I was dating you or what exactly it meant...she seemed-"

"A jealous vampiress is not one to trifle with." Shu muttered as he lay on the car seat.

"So, she was a threat...and what came of their exchange?"

"I merely heard some rather threatening words...in between what seemed the sounds of a rather sensual act..." Laito winked.

"So he convinced her to stay away from Yui? For what means?" Reiji questioned this. What good was it to convince a girl, whom otherwise may have tried to seduce Ayato from Yui from doing so?

"We would have stopped her from doing anything anyway..." Subaru scoffed. Kanato knodded.

"Isn't that it?" Laito laughed. "Dear devious vibora protected her...perhaps they wish to outdo us? Have we all gone so soft?"

"What? Out _kind_ us? What good is that? She's not leaving my side." Ayato's emerald eyes looked to hers. She could feel his protective temper rising, and knew he only meant well by his words. She was his. She wasn't going to leave him or the brothers.

"It's terribly passive...and I would not quite call them kind. Nor are we. On the terms of Yui, she is a rather specific sort. If they did cause that girl any grief, hypnosis can be explicitly transparent or opaque. She may know what happened and she may come to act out in another way." Reiji considered what may happen if they approached her. Repercussions for this action varied in possibilities.

"I never would have pegged him for the suave one...and to take one of our own down so easily..." Laito pondered. "Just recalling has gotten me a bit hot and bothered..."

"All the more reason we keep an eye out." Shu added.

"We need to figure out their coy game before they out play us. Also Yui..." Reiji looked to her sternly. "...refrain from too many mid-class bathroom breaks...should anyone else bother you speak to us first. The snakes are finding a way in, so I will make sure to keep them out somehow, but I do not trust these games."

She nodded, however she felt the target on her back become wider. How could she expect or foresee anything anymore, or protect herself so the brothers weren't paranoid?

"Do you think we ought to make it clear she's off limits?" Ayato asked, looking to the others, his eyes landing on Reiji.  
"Are you considering a public display again?" Reiji asked.

"Perhaps he's right. Maybe this time we do play our father's sons...as much as I hated the bastard." Subaru nodded.

A stone silence left them in a unified agreement.

If this was a passive and twisted war the vibora wanted, Karlhienz' sons would no doubt step up to the plate.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, I'm aware there is lore from the games about the vibora clan and I'm going to incorporate it some as much as I possibly can (I'm more of an anime fan). Again, I'm busy on the verge of a career change and what not so I'll write as much as I can when I can – I'm planning on finishing most of my stories within the next year._

* * *

 _Khrysopos: golden coloured_

 **Chapter 11**

"What do you plan on doing?" Laito prodded to his brother, looking at Reiji pacing in his room. Ayato lingered on a nearby seat, thinking hard. Harder than he normally did at least.

"Simple." Reiji looked up from the book in his hand and fixed his glasses. "From what I can tell our father once had a pact ...a friendship with Burai. However, due to our father's unforgiving nature to outsmart and burn bridges, he conned Burai by stealing Cordelia from him. It is like ... you Laito, marrying Yui and Ayato's daughter. Even by demon standards..."

Ayato looked to Laito, his off put expression clear as day.

"Oh come now, brothers, don't peg me for a sin I haven't committed."

"Considering what happened with mother..." Ayato looked to the side. Eveyone knew Laito's relationship with Cordellia had been a bit twisted. Damn that bitch for this whole thing. Yui never would have come into their lives if not for her heart, but all the same, yet it was _her_ frivolous lifestyle as a vicious Pure Blood Founder Vampire with a lovely mix of Vibora that made the whole situation worse. Had he known then how much of a mutt his mother was they would have been keen to decapitate the bitch's head along with destroying her heart and body.

"Viva libermente." Laito shrugged.

"The point is...our father had a way to subdue Burai somehow. Frankly, Karlheinz, as of recently had rid of the only two heirs to Burai's throne, just to make a statement. Frankly I had only met the young heir once in passing when I was young."

"I thought you said he had no son?" Laito leaned over a chair.

"Apparently he had a second relationship after Menae. A born King whom had a potential Prince. Destroyed by our father out of spite, an admittance I was surprised to see he recorded. However, considering the Menae and Cordelia's fiasco, I was not surprised to find this out. our father had been planning to take over every demon clan ever since he destroyed the Founder legacy. While Vibora and Vampire used to play nice, ever since Burai realized his relationship with Menae was a constructed plan, he tried to delegitimize her. I have read a clear diary of his truth here..."

Reiji set down a journal.

"Once again, dear brother, you hide truths and secrets we should all know..." Laito looked at the journal and to Reiji with bright green playful eyes.

"You had his journal and didn't tell us?" Ayato scoffed.

"I only came by it as of recently. After I decided that his room was, in no sense of the word, off limits to us anymore. Of course, the room's clear and opaque neatness was not a quiet thing. Our father was much too clever to keep a neat and tidy room without any hidden secrets. Everything was too perfect in there, so when I looked around I found this. In summary, I'm using this looking for ways to make it clear to these Vibora they are not wanted on our school grounds. Our father surely has a secret to keeping Burai under wraps."

" _Had_ a secret." Ayato crossed his arms. "As achieved by yours truly. And I'm with Laito on this one, no more of these secret relics of _his_ without telling me. I am the new King." Ayato stood up.

"Fair." Reiji nodded. "Well, in that case you ought to know...Burai was losing ground in the demon realm. The Wolf clan has always been...rather neutral. But power lies in vampires now...we have the only real remnant of Ancestor in you triplets and Yui. Our father's goal to create a pure race, also meant Yui would become the most powerful race. Of human, of ancestor, of bat, and of snake...at least in most parts. Burai's aim to get her back is a power move to get the strongest bloodline on his side. I will continue my search to find a key to keeping them off our backs...and I plan on making it rather public that they are not wanted on our grounds."

"Set a trap, bait, and parade the carcass?" Laito said too cheerfully.

" _Carcass_... perhaps. However, blatent humiliation I'd consider. A clear target on our heads is perhaps the best first move, considering they will fight our fire with fire. Our father held the most power in his ability to put a weight on your shoulders and threaten you with it until it crushed you."

"And if it didn't crush you, it's because he wanted it that way." Ayato scoffed.

Reiji was surprised again by Ayato's keen words. "All the same, I'm finding the missing piece to this. By tomorrow the school will be snake free."

Ayato and Laito left, leaving Reiji to his own pandering.

He'd already heard of some lore; an old rune could be placed over a suspected entry point. His father had circled a sketch of what looked like Marigold flowers...but then...flowers alone? Too easy.

And again, finding this book. He set it down on the table. His father had known Burai would have retaliated. His passing almost now seemed planned.

Still...perhaps they had something wrong. He looked to an old bible and flipped to a page with St. George. Perhaps lore...or perhaps not. However, he had heard a long-standing rumor that the demon Vibora clan was born from the dragon. Dragons were difficult to place, like gods and yet some of them known as mischievous creatures. Demonic and somewhat holy. And St. George's sword was just as famed as their Seraph sword. One of its main identifiers was the gold core of the sword, a slit of gold down the middle of it's blade.

His eyes widened.

He flipped to his father's journal. It was something small, but something that had just occurred to him. A small note written in a nearby corner, as if passively jotted down.

"That which the dragon covets, is that which the dragon dies by."

Lore mixed with lore. Was it true then? Was it the gold that the Vibora clan hated? Surely the pure silver was that of a killer of any demon, especially one rumored to be touched by a holy being, but then this now?

He, a person of logic, never liked the idea of religion and analogy...humans forever faulted to it. Crosses could kill them just as well as a mouse could kill a lion. Perhaps one thing that it was good for was its hidden gems of truth.

Dragons existed. Demons existed. Lore became exasperated. However...with his own clever abilities of herbal alchemy and biologics he might know now how to keep the damn demons out.

It did not surprise anyone that Reiji was not present but waiting for them at the school. Yui's mouth nearly dropped open as she found their school was covered in a garden of marigold flowers. While beautiful, it also was like an ocean, a bright yellow fire, that called attention to the dark sky of the night school.

"Flowers? Is this it?" Ayato looked at Reiji.

"They are beautiful..." Yui hesitated. Flowers were beautiful, but in this many, of one kind, it was almost overwhelming.

Kanato reached for one and as he shifted them, a strangely sparkling golden pollen seemed to escape into the air.

"Not just any. Our father led us a clue; silver kills all demons, but gold curses the Vibora. After some digging and some experimental gardening, I found out that Vibora demons were cursed by their ancestral dragons for whatever demonic wrongdoing you might suspect. Whatever wrong they did in the past, led them to be cursed by that which all dragons coveted – gold. The golden apple. The embodiment of greed."

"Dragons were considered gods were they not?"

"Breeds. Lore. It's all foolish mythological blending and yet I have found truth in father's musings. St. Geroge's sword perhaps was that which cursed the dragon clan that became Viboras. Snakes were always the devil's doers. All the same, forget petty stories, and let me tell you the moment they try to get in will be the moment they want out."

"But the pipes?"

"If this works correctly, I'll make sure to have golden rings installed on every pipe. Not to mention...I think it's time we make a public announcement." He pushed up his glasses. "I am quite sick of playing the Vampire Demon Hunter and the cryptic decoder of Father's journal. I don't prefer to take defence alone."

"I'm ready for some good fun now too." Laito brushed his hand against the marigolds and set an puff of the dust into the air.

It wasn't long after the other students began to enter the school Laito had taken a stand on a nearby post.

"Darling fellow students, dare we ask of your attention? A meeting perhaps, as lead by us, your lovely clan of leaders." He motioned towards the set of doors which led to the main hall.

There the brothers were waiting.

"What's this all about?" Someone asked.

"Simple. We all know you've seen our latest intruding demon guests...and we'd like to address the issue at hand." Reiji's calm tone managed to hush them.

"We're having a bit of a problem with the Vibora clan...so as of today, if you see one, anywhere on campus...we give you full permission to kill it. As a matter of fact, if one harms you, come to us and we'll make sure it never sees the light of day." Ayato demanded.

"Consider yourselves warned; you wanted the truth did you not?" Reiji challenged.

"What's with the flowers?"

"Vibora despise gold. Kill them with your silver, burn them with your gold." Subaru took out the small silver blade he kept on him.

"We are not _quite_ claiming war...but we will choose to protect our fellow student body. However, should we learn any one of you does not report the serpents among us...well...we'll have to have a bit of fun with you two." Laito smiled, his green eyes creating a viciously provocative warning to the students. "On the other hand, enjoy the flowers."

Yui watched them make their stance. There was an ice-cold acceptance from the vampire body... a strange way to which their words stood like stone law. She knew the way the Sakamaki brothers could fight, but she also wondered what of their father's blood and ability was dormant in them.

Their words held so much command, and yet, she had the feeling that they still held so much more power within them. Something nobody could quite name, perhaps partially the legacy of _him_ , but more, the potentiality they all had to become Him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pugnacious: inclined to fight_

Chapter 12

"So this is it? That's your warning to them." Thana stepped before the brothers after their speech.

"Ah, so the conniving whore wishes to approach the bench?" Laito smiled mischievously.

Thana looked to Laito strangely, confused by his statement and then looked to Ayato. She bit her lip. That damn snake. Flashbacks etched into her mind. "I won't touch her...I can't...but if we all fall to them...is every vampire's sanity worth her life?"

"Perhaps it's not everyone's sanity just those that put her life in question." Reiji adjusted his glasses looking at the girl.

"So you are on their side?"

"We're merely stating you got what you asked for." Ayato looked at her darkly. "Now excuse me, I'm going to meet up with Yui now for class." Rolling his eyes he turned away.

Thana bit her lip, holding back her rage. "We're the noble type are we now? Funny I thought we didn't fight flowers with fire."

They watched as she walked away.

"As docile as flowers seem I'm not one to subject judgement on appearance alone." Reiji turned away.

 _"_ _Is it true that a snake demon came in through the girls bathroom?"_

Laito overheard first. "Yes, so don't go unattended...or perhaps use the men's? Or bring one of us with you, they simply would never screw with us." He flashed a fang-filled grin with his teasing laugh.

Subaru rolled his eyes and left.

"So is it going to work?" Shu looked to Reiji.

"When has anything I have done not worked out."

Shu held his mouth shut. He knew a part of him wished to comment on Reiji's terrible cravings to be favourite, to be King, to take on the chosen path, but he simply walked away to find a place to relax.

Yui sat down in class and Ayato pulled up a chair beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got this feeling lately." Ayato said and moved his desk closer, putting his arm around the back of her chair. "Reiji thinks this will work, but I'm not leaving your side Pancake."

She nodded. She wasn't against this. Somehow after this morning's speech everyone else seemed a bit more threatening. For the first time in a while it felt like she was sitting in a class of predators.

And something she'd begun to almost forget now: she was one too.

* * *

"So did everyone else have a snake free day?" Kanato asked on the way to the limousine.

"Not quite a full patrol done but I saw no signs of the damn pests. I don't mean to relay false hope though." Reiji admitted.

"That would be terrible wouldn't it."

The group turned to see Sepsei standing there with Savide passively staring them down just before the gates.

"Well we didn't have any infestation problems, today did we?" Subaru scoffed.

"Likely not, however I didn't check all the _abandoned classrooms_ myself this time." Laito tipped his hat and looked on to Savide.

"Well Darling I would have visited you today however it seems I was a little isolated. Perhaps I should have brought you some flowers? Roses? Or perhaps you prefer something gold?" Sepsei took a flower from the garden and shook the pollen enticing small burns to singe on his skin, as he bowed to present it to Yui.

She gasped a little, but noticed that as the blood dried, the wounds healed quickly.

"Gold is not our vice, but a small thorn from a rose." Savide admitted, in his deep voice.

"Enough thorns and you have a thorn bush." Shu added passively.

Sepsei smirked. "It could have been easy, hand the girl to us, and I could have bled out a hundred humans just as a gift of repayment. We could work together, as our King Burai lead once, allied with the Bat Demons."

"That is against what we stand as, spilling uneeded blood. Humans are prey, but we are not about to make ourselves known to humans." Reiji crossed his arms. "Do not play this game as if you have something to offer, _crimson_ snake."

A few nearby students, who knew the terms gasped a bit.

"We are vampires, pure blood bat demons, with Founder in us. We're not weak. Burai feared our father. You're not going to play Yui like a bargaining chip. I have my Seraphim Blade. We will kill you if need be." Ayato sneered, a small part of the student body rose a bit as if they were empowered by this.

"So, the war begins." Sepsei smiled. "We'll see you again, soon."


	13. Chapter 13

_Sybaritic: characterized by loving sensuous pleasure_

 **Chapter 13**

"So, they want a war then." Misceo leaned into his desk chair.

"Well this should up the ante. I was getting bored." Bella's ice green eyes pierced the dark room.

"No, war is useless. King Burai did not agree to chaos. They are trying to establish power...that's all. We still have this."

"Do you really still suspect they know some way to destroy us Misceo?" Savide looked to him.

"Our King did not have his daughter stolen and his sons killed by the hands of an all-powerful Vampire whom did not know how to destroy him. By any means...it simply reads that He took Burai by all of his weak spots. And our King Burai is no fool." Misceo adjusted his glasses by the arm above his left ear. "On further terms, Karlheinz allowed his sons towards this path, one which entices Burai to challenge by them. Undoubtedly it was for one of two reasons."

"What?" Savide asked again.

"One, he simply despises his sons, and they will all die. One can never exactly understand his intentions...to which I say, perhaps it is true they do not know how to destroy our demon King. Or two, that he has set a path to which he planned. One that entices that they will Kill Burai. I don't believe he'll go down easily when it comes to the brothers. Karlheinz perhaps but-" Misceo began to ramble.

"I don't understand...why didn't Karlheinz just kill our King while he had a chance if he held such power?" Bella batted her eyes, flickering again, on and off.

"He was leading up to it... Perhaps the son that killed him prevented that?" Savide looked to his sister, his eyes twinning hers, illuminating the darkness.

"No. Burai told me before to never assume that Karlheinz lets anything happen on accident. I can recall when he got the news that Karlheinz had been killed. Our King merely scoffed, unsurprised that Karlheinz had let one of his sons do the honor. I do not doubt King Burai wished he could have done it himself but..." Misceo looked up to them, his glasses reflecting light obstructing his eyes.

"I get it." Sepsei shrugged, as he stood, his green hair flopping a bit in his loose ponytail. "It allowed Karlheinz to achieve all his goals, threatening and taking everything from Burai and allowed him to establish his sons as alpha-bats now, especially after his death. Which means we take out the Alpha of the so-called Alphas before it gets to Burai, so we can get to her."

"Quite on the nose for someone so rash all the time." Misceo stood up as well. "So the question is, which one of them is King?"

* * *

"I'm so done with all of this." Ayato fell back onto Yui's bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Pancake. We started this. As a matter of fact, I blame our father for giving us a false lead. Reiji got that shit from his journal so why would he right something down like that that's so ... pathetic. Flowers...god..."

"Some flowers look beautiful but can be very poisonous...I suppose he was kind of right..." Yui recalled the way the golden flowers had flecked Sepsei's skin with blood. She sat on the edge of the bed, when Ayatos arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Just stay like this. I don't want any more interruptions or chaos."

Yui silently wondered if the demons and the pressure from the vampires at our school where getting to him. "I don't mind." She said quietly.

"Wasn't an option anyway."

She smiled a bit. Ayato had been pushy at times but it was just the way he showed love. She was fine with not having the option. When she needed options he still listened. It was part of their fire. Part of the flame – even if they argued, it was because they cared.

A part of him knew well they should be planning for what came next, but the smell of her hair in front of him drew him to what he wanted more; just a goddamn moment with her. Without any snake-lamp interruptions. Nobody in the bed but them.

It was a small wave of sleep that took them both, and Yui found herself the first to wake up.

She blinked. Had she turned in her sleep? She thought Ayato had been behind her, but now, through sleep clouded eyes she was looking at the back of his red head of hair. "What-" She brushed her eyes with her fist, and suddenly felt Ayato's warmth still behind her.

"What's going on here? Ayato weren't you behind me..."

"Ah so the Lady Bitch woke up."

"What the hell?!" Ayato dragged his body up, supporting his torso with his left hand on the bed. "Laito, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, well you all looked so damn cozy, I simply thought you could use the company."

"We talked about this?"

"Well did we? Because dear brother, you've gotten the gold. As a matter of fact, we all know what happens to deprived brothers don't we? Dear Richter was near crazy with lust for old mother."

"Not my problem." Ayato's eyes looked stubbornly fierce.

"Ah, but you see we've tag teamed before, and while I'd never suggest to do something that dear Lady Bitch Yui didn't want however-" He looked down at Yui who was merely silent, laying between the two with wide eyes and a bitten tongue.

"Yui is not like the other blood banks."

"Do you think me daft dear brother?" Laito laughed. "You have become such an uptight King...surely you remember the days when we had fun together...and what a pleasure it would be, one last right as your favourite brother, to grant me the chance to give our Lady pleasure once more before she truly becomes unreachable..."

"Meaning what?"

"Oh I suppose marriage _is_ supposed to be sacred..."

"Yui wouldn't even want to do this."

"And why not?" Laito raised a brow. "Have you been vanilla with her dear brother?"

"Are you undermining me?" Ayato scoffed.

"Well no, but if you really wanted, I came prepared." Laito took out a vial of something. "You cannot tell me, you don't want to make her feel great...plus it would be different...I never really cared how much the old blood banks were pleasured, so much as my own satisfaction...but with dear Lady Yui...well...my lust is a bit special I suppose. Our Eve deserves the best."

Ayato groaned. The thought of turning Yui on, of having a moment to himself with her was divided by the thoughts of his brother impeding. He didn't like to share but then-

"Please don't argue." Yui said mildly, still laying on the pillow, staring up at the two brothers arguing over her in the bed. "I'm Ayatos but I-"

"Are you going to agree to this? Oh, you do surprise me Little Lady Bitch..." Laito smiled mischeviously.

"I was merely going to say that I am hungry..." She felt her face redden.

"Then bite me Pancake. " She got caught in Ayato's stare.

"Oh, now I know I lack the blood lust, but dear bitch, my neck is also yours."

Yui reached up to take blood from Ayato's neck, suddenly aware of his smell.

"She knows whom she wants." He retorted.

"Well that's all good, but I also want her...and before it's too late, if the King doesn't maim me..." Laito's tongue licked her wrist and bit down on her.

She felt it. The flair of blood lust somehow between the three of them. A strange triangle. She didn't think Laito would include himself after she bit Ayato but he did. She felt the heat grow, as she tried to ignore the thoughts of what might become of her if she allowed both brothers to continue in this bed. She was thankful she could not blush.

Ayato greedily took his hand to her breast as if to mark his territory to his brother, and her lips broke from his neck with a small moan.

At the same time, she swore she felt Laito's lips curve into a smile on her wrist as he let go for a moment only to bite her again where her thigh met her nightgown.

She breathed in. Fire. Always subject to blood lust. In some unfinished triangle.

She could feel Ayato closing in on her neck, his hair tickling her cheek, and her mind flashed back to earlier times as a human with the brothers. What broke it was his voice.

"Do you want this Pancake?"

She blinked opening her eyes. Had she been so dumb to forget all that had changed since then? How much Ayato and the brothers had come to respect her since? Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted it, but the blood high in her veins now became too hard to ignore.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she kissed him. Ayato's surprise, was followed by passion. His push further led them to their all too familiar nibbling kiss which tied the triangle once more, now that Ayato drank her blood.

Laito's bite was followed by his tongue on her thigh, licking the small wound as his hands moved higher slipping between the bed and her ass.

Ayato, suddenly aware again of his brother, countered as he moved his hand to her core. She squirmed a bit at the feeling of his touch, the pressure of his fingers just outside her panties. Laito's groping hands.

She could see the pressure in Ayato's pants growing, and she daringly rubbed her hand against it. At the same time Laito moved in, his teeth nibbling on her panties.

"Ah pale pink."

"What?" Ayato said, loosing focus again now that Yui was brushing against him. The look on her face dictated a blush that could not be there, as she remained ever shy in her actions.

"Her panties, or did you think I meant something else?"

Ayato, scoffed a bit. However, a part of him was enjoying it all; he was still the slightly sadistic vampire he had ever been, and at times had truly enjoyed playing dare devil with his brother and their prey. However, he pushed against her again, slipping two fingers between her folds, causing her to jolt up.

She bit her lip ever slightly, a small part of her wishing for retribution for the action, as she took his member and began to run her hand up and down it.

Laito retracted slightly his lips moving to her leg again, teasing where his mouth might have gone. "Your moans are delectable, I never heard such ones with me."

He climbed up her body, pushing her nightgown up higher until she was bare but her bra and underwear. He reached her ear, now situated behind her. His tongue licked up her neck as Ayato quickened his pace, entering her core, reacting to her slight squeals as she tried to keep up, her hand still running up and down his member.

She was suddenly aware of Laito's member, now hardened against her back. Laito's hand moved to her now vacant breast, and as she let out another moan he put the side of his finger between her teeth. Another addition of blood exchange.

Ayato, however turned on by her vulnerable positon, felt a spark in his soul to take that look back to him. As she was nearly reaching her peak he retracted his hand from her core, and took her hand out of his boxers to push her forward onto him. She sat above him straddling him, now distanced from the devious brother. He took her hips and guided them over his member, moving them, causing a dry humping sensation to the mix. His fingers causing a pressure on her hipbones as he took control.

Laito, all too enamoured with watching now, was enjoying the show, no less amused that he was allowed to partake in it. He coyly removed his neck tie and his shirt, watching them like a predator to prey.

She bit her lip. Ayato's hands dug into her hips again, as she began to realize how badly he wanted her to grind on him.

"All of this foreplay and no real action? Care to continue, I promise this is a much more enjoyable process as a Vampire..." Laito had removed the vial again.

She stopped unsure what his warning meant.

"You agreed to this Pancake. I promise you'll get the most from me." Ayato took her attention back to him and took her arm pulling her closer to his body on the bed, only covered with her lace pink undergarments were pressed up against his chest. Her mounds pancaking slightly against his muscular torso. He'd managed to free his member, and used his other free hand to guide it to tease her core, as she was still lingering above, straddling him.

"Ah ha, my dear brother you have made it so much easier for me like this as well."

Yui's head was rushing. The feeling of Ayato rubbing his member against her, teasing her wet entrance made her crave it more. Un-surety for what she signed up for was mixed with a craving for what she knew she was guaranteed.

"Please." She dropped her head.

"This is payback for thinking I looked like my brother earlier."

She looked surprised, embarrassed that she'd mistaken Laito for Ayato. Suddenly he pushed her down on his member, taking her hips again in his grasp, entering all of himself all at once. She made a loud gasp, and felt him brimming to the deepest part of her, kissing her insides.

She suddenly felt Laito's finger now, trailing up the spine of her back, as she began to split her focus to her hips naturally grind down onto Ayato's thrusts. Laito's finger trailed down to a part of her, curves below her back, and she suddenly realized why Laito had been waiting.

The clink of the vial falling onto the floor, and Laito's member, wet, saturated, began to tease her in a place she never would have expected. "Oh the suspense is killing me, oh hail the new King and of course the piece de resistance, his lovely future Queen."

She squeeled a little as she grabbed onto Ayatos arm, as Laito entered her as well. She felt pain but expected more. Frankly so did Ayato.

"Ah, I will have to say that vial really works wonders." Laito slowly retracted and pushed back into her as Ayato took her hips again to guide her into motion. She rested her head closer to his chest again, and started to become undone by the dualing alternating motions of the brothers. Surprised that she had accidentally agreed to this, she began to feel emense pleasure as the triangle was unified. Blood lust caught on fire, erupting, a strange feeling to have.

Ayato took her neck again and bit it. He pushed harder, thrusting further until he hit as far as he could, waiting until he got the response he effectively wanted.

The hard grinding vibrations finally caused her to shudder, sending electric feelings through her limbs. She had never felt something enter her at two places at once; and began it to drive her a bit crazy. Her contracting core caused both brothers to release inside of her almost immediately after she felt the rippling vibration from Ayato grinding against her spot and hitting her farthest places, and Laitos counteracting movements, causing her to nearly come again from the explosion of their warmth.

She nearly fell limp beside Ayato on the bed.

He turned, now pinning her slightly and kissed her.

"Ah, and vanilla no more. Your welcome." Laito laughed.

Ayato's head lifted. "For what exactly?"

"Well they say the first is the worst for what I did. I mean did you see the way her back arched when she came?"

"You're giving yourself too much credit." Ayato looked to Laito.

"I could taste you too brother. That mix of blood..."

"Damn it Laito. Don't ruin it."

"Oh, come now it was fun, and like I said, all that fun was sponsored by Reiji."

"This was Reiji's idea?"

"No, he gave me the...ahem...lubricant. Or rather I took it...a while ago. His herbal what not makes it quite a useful additive for first timers. Less pain..numbing or something he said...He had a thing for ana-"

"Do I need to hear this?" Ayato, however satisfied to see Yui happy, and still high on blood lust was not interested in his brothers' pursuits.

"Are you surprised, he _**is**_ sadistic... Surely Yui knows."

Yui's eyes widened, recalling a brief past of her time with Reiji before shaking her head. "Please... I didn't even know you were going to do that...I-I-uh..."

"Okay that's enough. Goodbye brother." Ayato pushed Laito's shoulders away from them to the door.

"Ah, such a warm adieu. I suppose I ought to rest before we decide how we get the snakes out of our boots tomorrow. Fair well."

"You okay, Pancake?" Ayato fell back onto the bed again.

"Mhm...I ... we didn't have to do that because I said...or didn't know and... I-"

"I knew that. Frankly I'm surprised by you Pancake. I didn't mind it actually, still I prefer you all to myself. Now the question is...will you be able to walk tomorrow?" Ayato whispered it in her ear, as he found his position from before, spooning her close to him in the bed.

"Ayato!" Yui felt embarrassed, although now not sure if his words rang true.

"Don't worry about it Pancake. We have enough to worry about tomorrow." His strong arm pulled her in closer, the thin sheets the only thing between them.

She breathed out. Reality, or this strange place between...she had no clue of what to expect anymore.

* * *

Reiji tossed the journal onto his desk and looked out onto the garden outside. "I am missing something with this information. Vibora demons...they do consume some of their prey as they inject venom...that I knew...but the marigold and that reference to the sword...is that all I have...or is this another game to You?" He called out as if his father were listening from beyond the grave.

He pondered his father's notes and his intentions a bit more, before he finally retreated himself. He would have to attend to this tomorrow and discuss their tactics with Ayato and the others.

He finally shut his eyes, and began to sleep when a figure appeared just outside his window.

 _"Oh darling, I love games. Let us see how you do with mine...I will surely get the information I need...even if you can't get yours."_


	14. Chapter 14

_Schadenfreude - satisfaction or pleasure felt at someone else's misfortune_

 **Chapter 14**

She stepped down looking at Reiji, his eyes closed, a bed amongst a room of books – a place all too academic. She half expected Misceo to construct a room such as this as well.

Yet, her bets were on this man. He was all too controlling – aware of our golden vice? One who spoke so loud as to proclaim war yet was smart enough not to let the words fall from his mouth?

She slid through the room, a predator on the prowl.

She could get her answers. She always did.

She let her fingers drift over the soft silk sheets until she placed her hand down, delicately shifting her weight so as to be looking down onto Reiji's sleeping face. Cool. Calm in his sleep. So coy perhaps these vampires were in thinking themselves safe.

She moved his finger to his chin so as to tease the element of surprise when she was taken back by a blood red set of eyes staring at her. He had caught her hand in his.

"The last woman who caressed my face in such a manner is dead, I don't suppose you wish the same?"

"Such a cool response for a man nearly consumed by a snake." She blinked – what woman had he destroyed last? Had flirted with caress? Surely it was not that coveted Eve.

"Surprisingly any shift of weight on my bed warrants a lack of sleep so I cannot say I am surprised. As for your tactics – perhaps underwhelmed." Reiji rose in his bed. His shirt was dishevelled – normally he slept without one, but even he lacked a will to change at times when his studies had demanded a quick rest.

"I suppose you want something? Or is this some covert attack to provoke a war again?" He continued.

"I want answers. My gamble is on the brother who seems to be oh so well reassured."

"Gamble?" His hand moved to his jacket near the head of his bed.

"A bet on who the new King is."

"And you request affirmation?"

"Ideally…answers for why you all covet a girl whom seems to have chosen one… I see things well when it comes to men's weaknesses."

"Ah yes, the snake which suffocates its prey?"

"Nah, much better than that." Belladonna's hair shifted, as her long ponytail was held oddly at its midpoint, as if begging to slip down, while streamlining her hair to a slim pile of platinum white gold on the sheets. Her wild jade eyes called attention to her deep red lips.

She was no Yui, but undoubtedly, was enticing for her prey. He already suspected where this was heading and had weighed his options.

"So tell me, easy and simple, are you the dear revered Vampire King?" Her hand braced his cheek again.

"I do not react well to women like you."

"What women do you know like a vibora demon?"

"Do you forget my brother's mother Cordellia had your type of blood somewhere in her?" Belladonna's snake like movement, the cool flirtatious type only soon recalled his deceased half-mother's failed attempt to entice him.

She pinned him down with her legs around his midsection. "So, you want to play my game? Do things the hardway?"

"On the contrary, I doubt you know what you're getting yourself into." Reiji's red eyes stared up at the serpent vixen, with a cool and calm retention.

And with that her lips pressed onto his, and so delicately her teeth poisoned his blood. "Touche. Now do you know what the worst form of torture for a man is?"

He already suspected as such. His body grew stiff – she no doubt played a game of immobilization. "For me, it is playing out such things as this, long-winded games of withholding information, that is torturous – quite frankly be blunt if you expect to get answers."

She bit her lip a bit in frustration. He spoke so eloquently for one who was near paralyzed from her poison – a vampire so subject to her own actions now. She could cut his head off in an instant like this – however she knew that was not the plan. "Pain, localized pain. But you see pain, can also come in the form of chastity…or perhaps more truthfully an abstinence from that which you crave most…"

She touched her tongue to her finger and etched a deep scratch down his breast – a realization of an effect that Reiji was beginning to realize was a secret she had just let out. Rouge perforated his alabaster skin.  
"How about you tell me why this girl is worth so much to a band of brothers when they once despised their father's will and I will tell you why that hurt so much…" She stared at the deep red blood that stained her nail.

"Quite simply put, our Yui is the answer to the Endzeit virus from spreading…and allowing her to awaken her vibora side means giving up what she retained of her human dna, that which makes her our Eve. If you are daft enough to not realize what your King's intentions must be than I cannot help you…also I suspect the localized pain has to do with your saliva?"

"Ah clever man. You see, you will have a hard time convincing me you are not the one who outsmarted your lovely saint of a father."

"And quite frankly you have done nothing to entice me to tell you any more…I should call this matter of torture rather in effective."

"Ah but you really haven't gotten the best of it yet…" Belladonna's hand reached her lips before reaching beneath her, grabbing beneath Reiji's pants. He soon realized what she had intended – to tempt a man, and subject one to both sexual "almosts" and physical pain would drive any normal man mad. As her touch went against his member, he felt the strong feeling of lust drive him what could be the beginnings of wild, but when it left, teased what could have been, for lack of better word. Now he could predict what her moves would be.

"And you could never go through with it…sex with someone like me. Just as I will refrain from telling you who is the real King here." His voice was blatant and cold, apart from a recent look of sexual desire.

"Ah words of a stubborn man. Just admit that with a few more excruciating tears at your body and a bit of play you won't be dying for release?" Belladonna's tongue seemed almost serpentine, licking her fingers, becoming that of a snake's as she struck down onto his chest, digging bloody holes into Reiji's body.

"The smell of blood turns on a vampire, so I'm afraid this won't due if you wish to entice torturous pain or any form of fear." His hand twitched. "And I do doubt you would succumb to enticing a vampire into any sexual act…we all know the forbidden nature it is for a vampire of high status to intermingle with a low demon."

"Did you insult me and admit your own Kingly status?"

"Neither. You are deducing that which you want to hear."

The threat of Reiji's words enticed her to challenge his perceptions. She licked the tip of his member, calling all feeling now to the sexual part of him. However like she promised when her mouth moved away, the antidote escaped with it, causing what she would hope would be the beginning of sexual frustration. His body arched a bit beneath her. "Tell me more and maybe I'll let you have a bit of release."

She grinded and what was left of any feeling in his groin clung onto that. He looked at the clock. It shouldn't be that much longer. "I willtell you, that if you suspect any of us to give up that information you are horridly mislead…"

"Ah, really?" Her tongue moved up his chest, releasing the pain again from the paralysis. He noticed it wasn't as bad as before.

He cringed. She noticed his facial change. Why was he so stoic at times and yet letting such a face show? Slight notes of lust in his voice made her believe his struggle true, but yet he was being difficult. Should this go on more blood would stain these sheets.

She then released his member from his pants, and still positioned over it, as if sex was in question. "Tell me the truth, and then you can even pretend I am the little bitch protégé herself when I let you have release finally…"

Reiji's flashed back to when that half-blood demented fox demon whom impersonated Yui. This charade was quite enough.

"The truth is you've chosen the wrong brother to entice." His voice was now unaverred by pain or any slight tone of lust, purely and deeply stagnant as he stared at her above.

"What do you-" His hand moved to her neck, holding her where she was, stopping her words.

"Now if you be still for a minute I will explain. Tempt me and I will devour you. As you can see your blood does not scare me, for I have ingested many poisons in an attempt to akin others and myself to that which makes us weak. Teas, poisons all the same. On top of which I also created the beginning of an antidote for all poisons, which I have, as my brothers have also, been consuming as a human might a vitamin – which means your dear infliction of a paralytic poison works least on me. As for this-"

Reiji lifted his other hand, revealing a vial. "I would be interested to see how you do with something like this." He injected it into her thigh and consequentially smiled deviously. "I am also the brother who is rather impartial to pain when it comes to sexual endeavors so I must ask how you like having your own torture given to yourself?"

And with a quick motion Reiji pushed her down onto himself with full strength, as Belladonna felt the pleasure and disgust of actually copulating with a vampire. "Do not tell me that you wish to be picky about who you mate with at this time? Vibora demons are below us, because as you can see, when it comes down to it we can evolve to become immune to your threat. If anything this is a sacrifice I am making."

"Not the crimson snake-" She choked out against his iron grip on her neck, as she felt her thigh where he'd injected her tingle with the antidote. She would not do well like this, as she began to feel a form of pleasure emerge that made her wish to lurch.

"Then perhaps in some ways I am like my father as I intend to make sure he does not prevent us from succeeding. They're kind was almosteradicated. We will finish it." Reiji's eyes grew redder, not happy with his own admittance of his kinship to his father, but feeling a strong grow of a need to release.

She felt him twitching, a long reaching of his member to her core, her legs unable to move struggling with the injection. She had no ability withstand the grinding of what was once her prey, carving himself into her. A twitch her body was responding to…

"Luckily for you I have no intentions on copulating with a vibora in full amount, however I will be taking one other thing from you…" He thrusted hard as his grip around her neck forced her down on him, as Belladonna began to twitch against him, sighing out a sigh of release.

She was cumming from this? He must be their King to be this well prepared. One thought, the thought that she had only failed once in attaining information from any man, ripped through her in shame and disgust just as the onset of pleasure did.

Before he would be tempted to cum inside, he pushed her off the bed and onto the ground, careful not to allow any unplanned demon kin to be born – as he had said, no Vampire would ever wish to attain any kin with a low demon such as a vibora.

As he expected, she glared quickly at him as she turned into her snake form, with intent to slither off. He grabbed her again by her neck and walked to his desk, swabbing the inside of her mouth. Her fangs didn't scare him.

"And while you have failed on taking such information as you had intended to receive from me, you have given me all I could have needed. Please consider that I could have taken your life but am quite enticed to see what you petty snakes try next." He put his hand out over his balcony and dropped the snake onto the grasses below.

He fixed his shirt tucking it in and combed his hair slightly with his hands, before putting his glasses and his jacket on.

"And now I am afraid we need another family meeting…while I have a new antidote to poison, I'm afraid I may have also leveraged a higher game of war."


	15. Chapter 15

_Ataraxia: a state of freedom; free from disturbances and anxiety_

 **Chapter 15**

"Dear me Reiji, what I would have given for that experience." Laito smirked at him from across the room.

"You would have been dead… to be blunt how many of you have been consuming the antidote with your tea every morning?"

"Some of us don't have tea every morning…" Subaru scoffed.

"Either way, the lesson learned is she did reveal that we can attain an antidote from their salivary glands…"

"I don't understand…if they have saliva in their mouths when they bite someone…" Kanato pondered.

"No, their fangs perforate, and I have read glands above their fangs release the poison. Their body is immune to this, however. to counter the high concentration of it, it makes sense that their saliva should hold a bit of an antidote to their own poison." Reiji swished a vial around. "They assumed I was the King, but as we can see, our plan to divert attention is working. They also seem rather oblivious to what King Burai intends to do with Yui upon "capture"."

"Which is so terribly clear to all of us?" Ayato looked at Reiji with a tinge of sarcasm, his arm around Yui sitting on the couch.

"Well if I must describe this twice, Yui is unique in that she has a founder heart. When I gave her that concoction it allowed a human death to overcome her so the vampire DNA could take effect…it also meant that Cordelia's blood was altered thus restraining her and ending her hold over her. In short, Yui's blood became that of vampire and Cordelia lost her ability to control her, because now she too was immortal – because it aided her through the Awakening. One way or another it seems part of her humanity remained, perhaps due to the fact that she, being a child when the heart was given to her, had gained immunization from it. As a human even she was inclined to the transplant's demonic powers…thus our Eve. Now if Burai wishes for her to take more of Cordelia's Burai form, this means that a part of her will have to be eliminated from the equation."

"So you're saying that she's part Human, Founder and Vampire…so either Vampire or Human must go for Vibora to come out?" Shu looked up from his napping position briefly.

"For one so daft to connect the dots… yes. This also means that her ability to withstand the Endzeit virus decreases, our father's idea to allow Richter to act on such an impulse in order for her to give birth to this new race ends there. Burai would not care, due to the fact that only Founders and First Bloods have been affected thus far…however he is naive in that all viruses mutate. Fathers journal did reveal the only time he ever found it slowed down was when a human was infected…and dare I say when he attempted to combine and cross breed. Part of me suspects some of the crossbreeds he eliminated, like those nekos may have been partially driven together by him so he could test them. Of course, I'm not sure how Burai would plan to eliminate either part of Yui…his followers don't seem smart enough to act out such an intricate biologic switch over…"

"Ah but you started it so you must know how?" Laito said, lightly digging at Reiji's humble brag, as he had been the one to save Yui when Cordelia threatened to take over.

"Blood changes. That being said if we manage to acquire their DNA, we can use that against them. I slowed her down by injecting her with that which I give my own victims when they consume too much of an immobilizing drug…so by using her own on her and heightening its effects we can counter their attacks."

"After showering them with marigolds of course…" Subaru crossed his arms.

"I will also continue with that conundrum. I am not convinced in our father's riddles about gold either." Reiji ignored the jab.

"So, I was always just a biologic antidote for a virus?" Yui spoke up finally.

"No, as a matter of fact, you are an Eve – you can start a race that can protect itself…while Angels are lore, consider it like this: a human who can use any benefit of a demon is what our father intended. While his methods were deplorable, your consummation with our King brother will mean that humans from your blood line will not be weak. Perhaps immortal. I would hate to use the term Angel on such a race, but if you really withhold all of your lovely Godly inclinations…one could I suppose." Reiji wondered why he lessened the blow again. In truth she had hit it on the nose, but somewhere along the line her humanity and affections rubbed off on them all.

"I'm not about to give you up like that. Plus, if they did succeed, we'd just turn you back into a vampire." Ayato pushed her in closer to him.

"Would you hate me if I did become more Vibora…I mean I don't plan on it…nor do I like the idea of being poisonous…but…would that be it?" Yui looked distraught.

"Yui you have to realize Viboras are now the only thing standing against us." Reiji began.

"So you'd abandon me?"

"No. Its just hard for a vampire to-"

"Ah, hard for a vampire to consider being with a vibora? Dear Reiji did you not just admit that you had fun with one not more than a few hours ago? You dog…or no…that would be the wolf clan…bleh…" Laito teased viciously.

"I would get you back one way or another. Plus, they will not succeed." Yui felt Ayato squeeze her hand lightly when she noticed a flicker in his eyes.

Reiji saw it too. Diabolik blood. Founder blood and the blood of the devil from his father…First Blood, seemed to awaken when Eve was in question. Whether or not anyone liked it, he was Adam.

"I-I just want to exist…is it so hard to just want that…" Yui's voice trembled slightly.

"And you will. We will kill that Demon King, and prove we are the strongest and with it out of the way and you safe we will make our claim to the world." Ayato set his glass down on the table.

"Which is something we need to discuss sooner or later as well."

"What now?" Ayato peered at Reiji.

"Well frankly as long as she is in the limelight as the King's Queen she may never have peace in existing…keeping our façade of Kingly brothers may yield her from that."

"Oh, so my dear brother never gets to rule with an iron fist?" Laito looked interested.

"Or Reiji doesn't want to give up his illusion of power…look where it got him today…" Subaru crossed his arms.

"On the contrary, it nearly got me killed today, but should even the vibora find out who is King we are subject to them attempting to kill them. They know pieces of information about our Father's plan and if the Adam dies, our Eve will not provide us with an heir strong enough to survive. To help us all survive, thus, we will do what we have to, to make sure she survives."

"So what do you think they're going to grace us with when we return back to school after raping one of their own? A good bit of war-ish fun?" Laito smiled deviously.

"It was an eye for an eye wasn't it?" Shu asked.

" I don't give a damn about Thana. But for fucking with Yui..." Ayato looked over to her.

"No…this will run deeper…which means Ayato becomes glued to her side…and I suggest some of us do not return to school tomorrow…"

"What? So we're hiding?" Subaru's fist clenched.

"No…we make sure our fellow students don't get involved. The more they despise us the worse off Yui will be too." Ayato nodded.

"My point exactly. We check up on it. They will attack again, and in the mean time I will find a way to eliminate them, but at the very least can you all please drink your damn tea." Reiji stood up again and left the room.

"Well it was all good fun earlier, but I suppose Subaru, Kanato and I will attend school to check up on things…ta, ta." Laito stood up as well as he and a reluctant Subaru left to assess the school damages.

"Again, I'll be napping somewhere else…" Shu teleported without another word.

"So, perhaps we ought to leave too…" Ayato stood up and lead her to her room when he felt resistance as she remained stationary on the couch.

"I don't want to say I'm scared…I just…"

"Even if you did turn into a vibora…it wouldn't stop me from trying to bring you back from it. Your Eve and I'm Adam, and we're damn stuck with it, so don't worry so much."

"I know…but even then…wasn't it a snake that ruined it for them?" Yui looked up to him with large magenta eyes.

"Yea, well in that dumb version, Adam and Eve aren't vampires, and their sure as hell not us."


	16. Chapter 16

_Politics_ _: Poli (many) + tics (blood sucking creatures)_

 **Chapter 16**

"Too simple." Sepsei shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not what King Burai wanted?" Misceo adjusted his glasses slightly before massaging his temple.

"Screw what he wanted…" Bella grit her teeth, crossing her arms, sitting at Misceo's desk.

"Oh come now…or perhaps did you? By a vampire?" Sepsei smirked.

"Ah no. It's not screw what _he_ wanted, it's crew what says the Crimson Demon, who has done nothing but waste our time by convincing us your plans were worth it? I take back what I said. Let's go get the dumb bitch and bring her to him. That is what Burai wanted." Bella's yellow lime stare had the deep power of daggers to Sepsei's playful glance.

"Not at all the correct account of events. As a matter of fact, I am simply inducing a suggestion of the fact that convincing _her_ that her group of harem brothers are not as innocent as she thinks they are." Sepsei shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I haven't bitten a soul yet so please don't claim me as useless yet. Not to mention, she is the closest to his kin."

"If we can avenge this event… perhaps there is still valor in this." Savide looked to his sister for a brief moment.

"But is _he_ the Vampire King?" Misceo looked to her as well.

"He is a shrouded man who played my own game…and I'm not saying a word more about anything else. He is a bastard with an affinity for poisons and clever remarks, nothing more." Belladonna bit her lip hard as she tried to swallow her lack of pride in the events, having been no less than overcome by Reiji.

"As I said…why not have fun? Folly in these splendors that both you and your brother provide us? Misceo what about your venom? I am not the only one who has not bitten…"

"Protective. A rather acidic type I only use if need be." Misceo looked to Sepsei, replying bluntly.

"Oh that's just a fancy way of saying he spits." Bella cackled.

"Defensive? Interesting." Sepsei shrugged. "No matter, I think we ought to play a game of turn the vampires against the vampires, don't you? Come now, surely, we can prove we are the superior demon race like this? Not to mention, the girl won't come our way if she despises us because we take her captive. Burai would never be able to convince her either. His heir is dead, so if it is her heart he desires, then we will lead her here with a bit less of a convinced heart that the Vampires offer her the best offer. Let's point out all their weak spots. Either they'll come running our way for revenge, and we can do them in that way, or she'll come running to us."

"And I am not giving up my goal either. I will find out who the King is. Brother perhaps you can assist me as well?" Bella looked to her sibling, his dark skin contrasting his slivered green eyes. He looked back with a nod, ready to avenge any one that took advantage of her.

"Ah, so let the fun begin."

* * *

"Any news?"

"No, nothing of interest… I mean that lovely bimbo fan girl of yours Ayato wasn't at school but I'm sure her pride is quite demolished between being prey for a Vibora and then being publicly humiliated by my dear King brother." Laito looked to Ayato, who's head was resting on Yui's lap. "And of course, there were a few accusations that we're in hiding but I'm sure that the Mukami brothers took care of that."

"We don't need them as our security." Subaru scoffed.

"No, but if they are going to reek of half-blood at least the half of them that is worth something, can do half a job of reinstating the power we hold." Shu said bluntly.

"I don't like it…it's too quiet." Kanato added, hushed.

"I agree with this. Something does not add up." Reiji nodded.

"Well I don't care as long as Yui is safe." Ayato spoke up.

"But we are not _just_ protecting Yui, noble King brother. We are protecting … or are supposed to… be protecting our vampire kind as well. Just like dear father did, scare the shit out of everyone else so they'll let us be." Laito reprimanded in an overtly teacher-ish way. "No offence, Lady Bitch."

"No… he's right." She slightly nodded, not quite sure being a tyrant was the perfect way about it but held her tongue.

"Yea, I get it. But, either way, Yours Truly is in charge and I'm not about to make a stupid move and allow another vibora near you." He pushed up off her lap and crossed his arms. "Which means we keep tabs…"

"The marigold will do for some protection; however, it is not just our classmates I am concerned with." Reiji shook his head. "They want to smoke out which one of us is King. Which means we cannot trust anyone…knowing what the vixen one can do…"

"The persuader also made for an interesting time…what was his name? Suavid? Savid?" Laito tipped his hat a bit. "I saw the way he screwed with that bitch's mind…dangerous those vibora with mind controlling poisons…"

"Neurotoxic illusions. When the brain is susceptible to accept suggestion for truth, it may treat it as such. Humans think they are the ones to come up with devilish ways of torture, when in fact they merely borrowed from us demons. But at least now I know I can use their saliva to create antidotes. So we cannot allow-"

The sound of knocking at the door interrupted Reiji.

"What now?" Subaru groaned.

The door opened to two of the Mukami brothers standing in its arch.

"We may have a problem." Ruki looked at them, his eyes landing on Yui, who now was under Ayato's carefully placed arm, wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh, cut the drama, what is it, dear half-blood? Do tell?" Laito smirked, all too keen to the direction of Ruki's stare.

"We got two girls in our class. Missing." Kou smirked back. "Anything to do with you?"

"Me? No…never. While I do keep them amused for over two minutes myself, I can't say that I'm satisfied with the same one for a full twenty-four hours… except for the odd occasion." Laito's eyes went back to Ayato and Yui for a moment. "Now, on the other hand, you probably wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kou smirked, knowing full well that he was just as able. "Not a thing. I am not one to keep a mere one of my fans as the only receiver of my gifts."

"Cut the shit." Subaru demanded.

"What do you mean missing?" Reiji asked bluntly.

"Were supposed to come into school yesterday. Sisters. In a limousine. Never showed up. Gone again today. Rumor has it, now their parents are returning from an overseas trip to attend to their missing in action status." Ruki looked to Ayato.

"So? Did they play hooky?" Ayato looked back with his emerald eyes, still unconvinced.

"No. Still missing. No answer as to where or why. However, their transport was found empty."

"Oh well that must be it. Aren't you all inconspicuously infamous for running people off the road? Getting bored without Yui there perhaps?" Reiji fixed his glasses, with his gloved hand, as the slightest hint of a cynical smile brushed past his lips.

"Again? So?" Subaru sat down with no hesitance, as the chair slightly bounced in the weight of his pouted decent, sick of dancing around the point.

"Another girl, in Yuma's class. Which would be from both yours, Reiji and Shu, also went missing today." Ruki looked to the near sleeping Shu.

"Skipping?" Ayato repeated.

"No, perfect A student." Kou shook his head. "We're not daft. We checked it out to make sure it was a pattern." His eye glinted for a moment.

"Perhaps I tutored her…" Reiji mumbled. "So, we have females going missing? Have you spoken to the head of the office about this? I suppose most vampires don't just skip for no reason, but I would hate to jump to conclusions…"

"What gain do they have taking our vampire women?" Kou asked.

"It doesn't make much sense… cross breeding is looked down on from all angles." Reiji put his hand to his mouth in thought.

"Ah says the man, who just did what?" Laito laughed at Reiji.

"It worked however, using the game of sexes to evoke power…which is a valid proposition."

"What now?" Ayato asked, who like Subaru was sick of all the roundabout talk.

"Well one way to wage a war is to demolish our power by presenting themselves as more worthy. However, this war does not put us in much danger, other than the damage control it causes." Reiji pondered.

"Close the school." Subaru shrugged.

"This would cause panic." Shu shook his head.

"He is right. If we cannot answer for these girls who may be lost to this cause, we will be subject to a question of power. Or rather you will. No elder vampire will allow our generation to be victimized, if you cannot do your job to protect our people." Ruki looked to the brothers and then to Ayato. He couldn't help but catch Yui's eye, who seemed afraid of what that might mean, perhaps for both these vampiresses, and the brothers.

"Our people? Watch yourself." Laito challenged. Ruki simply stared back, wondering if the triplet was once again, defending his brother by moving focus to his fault in considering himself one of the pure-vampire kind instead.

"If they do die by the vibora's hand, it is the vibora who will deal with that price by their head. If Burai wishes to create an uprising by acting out, then he should foresee the end to that. Our people will have to see the truth in this is fault lies on a war they would be pronouncing against demon kinds. On the other hand, if it is the mere idiocy of his minion serpents then they will deal with it when we do find them. _If_ this is even an issue. If these female classmates do not return, I will have some people look further into this…" Reiji shook his head.

"If they are missing, I think it's about time we get rid of the pests." Ayato crossed his arms. "By means of yours truly."

"Do we have a good way to kill them? Beyond the flowers of course? While I do recall the seventies, I don't quite think Flower Power is our best shot?" Laito surmised, with a keen grin.

"No, I will have another go at that as well…but perhaps each female…or male for that matter, at our school ought to keep a few of those flowers in their lapels? A quick way to fight one off might in fact be a small fix." Reiji crossed his arms, trying to recall his father's journal, sure he was missing something.

"Well call us up if it's war we're playing at. I'm sure Yuma could use a good fight." Ruki nodded.

"Screw it, I could use some snake-skin shoes…perhaps a new addition in merchandising for myself." Kou snickered. "Just thought we'd give you brown nosers the heads up. Ciao."

And with that the Mukamis left.

"So what's the plan?" Laito looked to his brother.

"Simple. Reiji you need to keep up with those antidotes…I don't want YUi or any one of us dealing with their shit again. But we need a good way to kill them too…so… Shu can go to school tomorrow and watch his class. Check up on this rumor they gave to us about the missing girls. In the mean time, I think we ought to go for a snake hunt."

"Meaning?" Reiji wondered what he meant by this as he still hadn't quite worked out the reference to gold in his father's journal beyond the marigold.

"If we see a snake, we kill it. One thing I do know, is my seraphim can destroy them…I'm sure if I can chop of the head of our father, surely it would kill a measly garden snake."


End file.
